If
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: What if Damon started to have weird dreams that he couldn't and didn't want to explain? But when you live in Mystic Falls, you should expect the crazy and unexpected.
1. Mindless Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**_ Yea, so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope someone likes it. Thanx, and please review._

* * *

There weren't many things left in the world that Damon Salvatore could honestly admit he liked doing. His favorite three being drinking (be it blood or bourbon), fornicating, and sleeping. Granted there were other things he enjoyed doing like make his younger brother sulk, flirting shamelessly with girls he had no business flirting with, and… well, this isn't a list of Damon Salvatore's favorite things. It's not as if he's Oprah, or anyone really cares, though they should, if you asked the megalomaniac for his opinion.

He'd decided to take it easy this night. His brother Stefan had told him that he had a date with the precious Elena Gilbert that night, and with a furrowed brow but no wagging finger had basically told him to stay out of trouble. Damon had debated whether to do the complete opposite, just on the principal that his brother had requested it of him. Yet after deciding that he didn't want to go out (because he wasn't doing it because of Stefan) he had decided that sitting in front of the fireplace with a good book was a great way to spend the evening.

And after an hour, he was bored with that. So he'd cracked open a bottle of whiskey, because he was out of bourbon, and had taken shot after shot, chased with a tumbler of warm AB Negative. He'd lost count of his shots after fifteen in two hours and after repeatedly finding himself dozing off in one of the plush armchairs he'd dragged himself up to his bedroom.

With only enough strength to pull off his boots, socks and shirt, he'd fallen onto the bed and couldn't contain his sigh or smile at the sensation of the 600 thread count duvet, against his warm skin. Sleep claimed him soon after.

He woke when he felt incredibly warm, soft and delicious smelling skin pressed against the skin of his chest. He didn't open his eyes, but instead waited to see how this would play out. Whoever it was in his room smelt heavenly, well at least his definition of heavenly, since he'd probably never be allowed on the same block as the place to even get a whiff, and this person's skin and touch were both soooo soft.

Vanilla

That's what that smell was and with the way this person's fingers lazily trailed down his torso, he couldn't stop himself from wondering if this person tasted just as good.

Full soft lips brushed against his ear as an angelic voice sang what sounded to be nonsensical words to him. He didn't care if they weren't real words, or if they were the most vile words ever uttered in all existence, as long as this creature just continued to serenade his body. The lips left his ear, but made a soft trail down to his neck, chest, down his torso and stopped just above the waistband of his jeans.

Slender fingers worked the button and zipper open and when said fingers found their way to throbbing erection he moaned… no, hummed his thanks.

He tried to open his eyes to get a glimpse at this woman who was driving his body insane, yet his eyelids felt incredibly heavy and when this goddess whispered words encouraging him to leave them shut, he found himself unable to do anything but listen.

A soft moist tongue traced the head of his member and he could only clutch the bed sheets in his fists. His cock was bathed entirely with this person's tongue, before it was greedily engulfed into a very eager mouth.

No words could form in his mind, let alone on his tongue and he was rendered silent, for one of only a handful of times in his existence. Before he could even think of somewhere he wanted her mouth, or what he wanted it to be doing in a particular moment, it was done.

He felt himself climbing steadily to the top at full pace and when he was so close to the summit, she stopped. Before he could think of a complaint, or even the word itself, he felt the stranger lower her tight, moist warmth around him and he… gasped.

Literally gasped

He fought to open his eyes, yet it wasn't working, and the more he tried to open them, the less he began to enjoy the other sensations coursing through his body, so he stopped trying. She giggled as she rode him with enthusiasm and he wanted to laugh too, but he really couldn't do anything at the moment.

He felt her tightening around him, and he felt that familiar tightness in himself, that told him that this would soon be ending. At this moment she leaned down and brushed her lips against his, so softly that if he had any coherent thoughts in his mind, the touch wouldn't even have registered. And that was all it took for him to reach the top and come tumbling down.

As he came she continued to tighten her muscles, as if trying to milk him completely dry, and if he could have produced sperm, he probably would have been shooting blanks for the rest of his life after this climax.

His eyes shot open and he let out a strangled gasp as he sat up in bed, to find no one there with him.

I'm way too old to be getting wet dreams, was the thought that ran through his head.

Yet as he observed himself and the room, pants down to his ankles, half erect cock and window wide open (even though he had closed and locked it two weeks ago during a horrible storm), the thought that this wasn't a dream would not stop dancing in his head.

* * *

**Author's Note Part Deuce:** So there is kinda sort of a theme to this whole story and I doubt anyone will figure it out. Try to guess.


	2. Never Wanted to Dance

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter. I don't really like it that much, but I'm without a beta. Also this story is almost complete, so the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Also if someone guesses my little theme before this story ends, then I'll private message them the next chapter.

Oh and I totally forgot. I do not own the characters and a lot of things about this story, except the ideas rolling around in me noggin. Reviews = Love

* * *

Stefan was honestly amazed when he woke up with Elena in his arms, without his brother leaning in the doorway with two steaming cups of coffee and a smirk on his face. It was a horrible habit, the elder Salvatore brother had picked up, since Stefan and Elena had been using the Manor for their "sleepovers".

Before climbing out of bed, Stefan brushed the hair away from Elena's face and lightly kissed her forehead. Quickly he slid on a pair of pajama pants and grabbed a shirt before he left the room and made his way down to the kitchen.

There he found Damon, looking worse for wear, hovering over his coffee and from the look on his face wheels spinning rapidly in his head. Deciding not to ask what he was pondering, because with Damon it was never good, Stefan grabbed a mug of his own, before pouring himself a cup.

"Morning." Stefan offered as he joined him at the table.

Damon only took a drink from his cup before he rolled his eyes. "Is it?"

"Of course it is and by the way you look like shit."

"I feel like it."

Stefan took a sip before he waited a few minutes. Seeing as how Damon wasn't offering to share his problems, he took the direct approach. "What's your deal?"

Damon stood before he made his way to the coffee pot and refilled his mug. He leaned against the counter. "If I wanted to talk to you about it, I would have by now. Obviously I don't, so don't go sticking your nose where it shouldn't be."

Offering a smile Stefan admitted. "I just thought I'd… you know, try to pretend that we're brothers, and ask what's bothering you. Cause you look like shit… more so than usual."

"Fine." He took a long drink from his mug. "You want to talk about my problems? Well, last night I had a visitor."

The younger brother nodded. "Okay. Anyone we know."

Damon crossed the room and began to look in the refrigerator. Granted he didn't want anything inside, but he felt that he needed to be doing something, to distract him from the fact that he was about to share something very personal, with his brother that he wasn't that close to.

"That's the thing. I don't know who she is. Hell, I didn't even see her… I honestly don't even know if it really happened. For all I know it could have all been a dream."

Genuinely intrigued Stefan asked. "Well what happened?"

"The best sex I've ever had."

They heard a cough before both turned to find Elena standing just outside the room. "So, uhm, not to interrupt, but I have to go."

Damon poured his coffee down the sink before abandoning his cup. "Actually you aren't interrupting anything. I was just about to leave."

Elena shook her head. "No, really. I don't want to interrupt you guys."

"Nothing to interrupt." He reassured her before making his way out of the house.

Giving her boyfriend a look Elena asked. "What's going on with him this time?"

Stefan shook his head. "Haven't found out yet, but he looks really shaken up by something that might or might not have happened last night."

"Weird."

* * *

A walk through the woods was just the thing Damon needed to clear his head. It really wasn't but he needed to get out of the house and away from his brother. He still couldn't believe that he had even told Stefan as much as he had. The youngling already had a bad habit of bringing Damon into his melodramatic high school issues, and he really didn't want him getting into his problems as well.

And if Stefan delved into his problems, he'd bring Elena, who in turn would bring Bonnie Bennett and then somehow everyone in town would know about his embarrassing, encounter with a complete stranger.

If it could even be considered an encounter, because honestly, it couldn't have been anything more than him getting wasted, horny, and falling asleep while attempting to rub on out. Yet his imagination had never been this active before and as pathetic as it was to admit, he wasn't nearly as drunk as he had been on many occasions before.

But could his drunken imagine have summoned up that intoxicating scent? The scent that he had found lingering on his body when he had showered that morning. And that voice? Every time the night replayed in his mind he couldn't help but get that feeling in the pit of his stomach that everything he had _imagined_ had been real.

If it had been real then how had this person entered his room, hell, his house without him hearing them and how had they left just as quietly. Sure the window had been open, but his room was on the second floor and there was no way someone could have scaled up the side of the house and entered his window without him knowing.

Unless there was another vampire in town he didn't know about.

Or better yet, a naughty little horny witch.

A few minutes later Damon was standing on Bonnie Bennett's porch waiting for her to answer the door.

He saw her peak through the window before the door was thrown open and she stepped onto the porch.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He felt his lips curl up before he could even control it. "I want to know what kind of magic you used to sneak your little way into my house last night, and where you get off leaving before I could properly return the favor."

Her cheeks flushed and he looked her up and down.

"Admit it _Tabitha_, you're hot for me and last night you couldn't take it anymore."

Bonnie shook her head, and when she did Damon couldn't help but inhale her lavender scent. "Look I don't know what kind of game you're playing this time Damon but count me out."

Realizing from her scent and after raping her with his eyes, he came to the conclusion that her size didn't match that of his, dare he say, rapist from last night.

"So... learn any new spells recently. Any that can render a person virtually motionless, or help you sneak into someone's home undetected?"

The young girl shook her head. "No. Why did someone break into your house?" her voice riddled with concern.

Not really wanting to admit what happened to the girl, because he didn't want to share his personal problems, yet wanting to tell her because he knew it would make her pretty little cheeks turn a darker shade of brown.

Finally the jerk in him won and he admitted. "Well someone or something, came into my room in the middle of the night and fucked my brains out."

Bonnie's eyes instantly found her shoes very interesting as she yet again blushed and Damon only smiled at the top of her head.

It was always so easy to get a rise out of Ms. Bennett.

"I don't really want to hear about you having sex with some strange woman—"

"Why? Jealous?" he couldn't help himself from asking.

Looking up at him again she frowned before admitting. "More so disgusted."

Placing one hand on the small of her back and with the other he grabbed her hand before swaying side to side he leered at her. "**I never wanted to dance nobody but you**, and by dance I do mean—"

"I completely understand what you mean." She told him, pulling out of his grasp. She pulled down at the bottom of her shirt. "But, honestly. Are you serious about this?"

He shrugged. "That's what I came over here to find out."

"You thought it was me?" she nearly shrieked.

Taking a step closer to her, yet again, invading her personal space he whispered. "Get off your high horse Bennett. I don't know if you know this but with this whole living dead thing, my senses are heightened phenomenally and not only do I have great hearing but my sense of smell is spectacular." He took another step towards her. "And I've realized that every time I'm near you, you smell different. So different in fact, I'm sure you have to change your panties after every encounter between us."

After this last statement he found a door slamming shut in his face and himself alone on the porch.

* * *

Later that evening as he sat in the parlor of his home, another drink in hand, he caught the scent of Elena and his brother, and approximately three minutes later, the two joined him in the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Bonnie alone?" Elena asked eyes full of rage.

"And how many times do you have to tell me before you realize that I don't really listen to you Elena?"

She frowned. "Do you always have to act like a seven year old?"

Damon laughed. "Not always. Besides I'm way **too cool for the second grade**."

Deciding it was time to intervene Stefan told his brother. "Seriously. Leave Bonnie alone. Whoever this girl is that you're looking for, it's not her. So look somewhere else."

With a flick of the wrist he bellowed. "Be gone, both of you. Off with your heads, etc, etc."

Stefan looked at his brother with nothing but concern. "If you really want to talk about what happened I'll be glad to listen, just leave Bonnie out of it."

Damon set down his glass before he stood. "You know what? I really don't want to talk about anything. I'll catch you two later."


	3. Evening Wear

Author's

Wowie! Thanx for all the reviews... it makes me smile inside. I really hope everyone likes this chapter, cause after this things get _very _exciting.Note:

Again, I don't own anything except... all the stuff I made up *smileyface*

Also, I *heart* everyone who reviews!

* * *

Damon woke way too early the next morning. The sun had just barely started to make an appearance and he couldn't help but think of how cruel it was that for the second consecutive time he had failed to get a full night's rest. Today he woke with his pants completely off and the window yet again open. Yet this time, there were scratches trailing from his chest down to his hips and a tiny little bit mark on his shoulder.

He dragged himself off to his bathroom and hastily showered. Returning to his room he pulled on a clean pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and his trusty leather jacket. After pulling on his socks and boots he made his way out of the house and into the woods, in hopes of finding an early morning hiker for breakfast.

After a half hour of waiting he caught a scent.

From a mile away he could only smell perspiration and after getting closer to the source he also sensed that the jogger was a woman.

It took two minutes of him tracking the scent before he caught sight of her.

Keeping up with her at a safe distance he observed her. Her mocha complexion was slick with sweat and her face flushed from the morning jog. Her dark brown wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail, mouth slightly open to assist her breathing. Long strong legs pumped rapidly, making her feet move quickly across the ground as if they weren't even touching it. Ears covered by obnoxiously huge headphones that pumped out some loud music that was accompanied with an equally obnoxious whiney voice.

He smiled to himself, wondering why people decided to take such isolated journeys alone, distracting themselves with horrible music. Not that he was complaining, seeing as how it made things easier for him.

In a flash he was in front of her, causing her to literally run into him. She almost toppled backward but he caught her around the waist before looking into her eyes.

He paused as he looked her over. Those green eyes and little nose that were oh so familiar, along with her little mouth in the shape of a surprised "O". After a close examination he came to the conclusion that this was not his favorite little witch. She was an inch or two taller and her breasts had to have been at least a half, if not a full cup size larger… hey, he couldn't help but notice this difference, being a man and all.

Apparently he had taken too long looking her over, because she looked at him with a shocked and slightly frightened expression on her pretty face, as she pulled out of his grasp. She apologized before she began to run again.

Damon composed himself before he turned and grabbed her wrist.

She stopped and pulled her headphones from her ears. "Look sir, I don't want any trouble."

He gave her his signature smirk before he looked into her eyes. Maybe he'd make her more than breakfast, he thought as he prepared to compel her.

"_You'll come home with me, fuck my brains out and let me drink my fill of you before leaving and then forget me and everything that happened_."

She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp. "I don't know who you are and you're really freaking me out."

Ignoring everything she'd said, since it wasn't her agreeing to what he'd said, he pulled her close and began to smell her, checking for vervain. He didn't smell any trace of the stuff, and he also didn't notice the girl reaching into the back of her sports bra.

What did grab his attention was the intense pain that shot throw his abdomen. He looked down and saw the bright pink handle of a butterfly knife sticking out of his stomach and blood staining his shirt and her hand. Yet he didn't let go of her wrist, even as she fought him, trying to break free, he held tight.

With his free hand he pulled the knife from his stomach and wiped the blade clean against his shirt before placing it in his back pocket.

"Let's try this again. _I'm going to get drunk off your blood before I fuck you senseless for what you just did_."

Yet the young lady continued to struggle to free herself. _Guess I'll have to just drink her dry and stash the body somewhere_, he thought to himself, _such a pity because a fighter like her would probably be phenomenal in the sack_.

He pulled her close as she continued to fight and felt his face changing as his fangs slid down. He bit into her and instantly felt nothing but burning pain coursing through his body. All he could think was that her blood was wrong, as he let her go, fell to the ground, and listened to the sound of her feet pound the ground as she ran for her life.

* * *

Later as Damon sat in the Grill, nursing a bruised ego, slightly tender stomach and a tumbler of bourbon, he tried not to think about the girl from that morning. Yet how could he not. He really needed to find her, and either find a way to compel her or just murder her.

He heard the door open and the steady heavy pace of boots making their way across the hardwood floor, towards his spot at the bar.

When the footsteps stopped behind him he smiled. "Sheriff Forbes, what brings you here?" He asked before turning to face her. "Drink?"

She frowned, instead of giggling like she normally would have. "You know I can't while on duty."

He nodded. "Of course not, so again I must ask. What brings you here?"

Elizabeth Forbes took the seat next to him before she leaned in close. "There was an attack in the woods."

He frowned. He'd really expected the girl to be smart enough not to run to the cops crying vampire, yet here he was. "What happened?"

"Girl came into the station, said she was jogging this morning and some man attacked her."

"And why would you believe that this was anything more than some horny creep trying to take advantage of some girl?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well at first she just said some guy grabbed her and tried to convince her to come home with him. It took me a while to get it out of her, but she finally fessed up that when he attacked her he bite into her neck. She show me the marks and… well, they're legit."

Damon shook his head. "I'll get right on it. If you give me the girl's name, I'll try to see what I can do."

"Her name is Lilith Bennett."

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert stepped into the Grill and let his eyes begin to search the room for Anna. He spotted Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan sitting in a booth, joking around and eating burgers and Damon Salvatore and Sheriff Forbes at the bar, huddled close and talking. Finally in a dark corner, he saw Anna in a booth, before he made his way to her.

He slid into the booth and looked down at his hands on the table before he looked up into her face.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened before."

She shook her head with a fake grin. "Forget it. It was my fault for reading too much into our friendship—"

Jeremy shook his head. "See that's the thing." He took a deep breath. "I really do like you… a lot actually. And I'm not just saying this because I found out… what really happened to Vicki—"

"And now you're going to tell me that you no longer want to be changed."

"Not true." He said with a grin. "I just found out… a lot of horrible things and its been a bad couple of months for me. And I realized that the only time I've been truly happy in the last year, was when I've been with you."

Anna shook her head as she collected her things. "I'm not going to change you."

Jeremy stood and grabbed her wrist, before pulling her down beside him. "Why not?"

She frowned. "It's just, you're so adorable and so innocent and I don't want to take that away from you, and this isn't some club you can just join because you know someone who's in it."

"But how many people have honestly asked you to do this for them?"

"Besides the people that have bad experiences with vampires, **everybody wants to join the club**."

He frowned. "And out of them, how many people have you actually considered turning?"

Anna looked down at her hands before admitting. "Just you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you and you're cute and young and so innocent."

"And if you change me, then I'll forever be cute and young."

"Yea, but then all of **the innocence is gone**."

Jeremy held her hands in his. "But you'll still have the rest of me." He told her before covering her lips with his own.

* * *

When Stefan got home he searched the house for Damon and found him in the library.

"How can you be part a council that hunts vampires, when you're one yourself and also the one who is attacking these victims?" Stefan watched his brother shrug. "How do you live with yourself and all of these lies?"

"**I dress myself in fucking lies**," He answered. "**And** **guess what, I don't care."**

"Oh and that girl you attacked is—"

Damon interrupted his brother's rant with a sigh. "Somehow related to Bonnie."

Stefan nodded as he crossed his arms. "Her cousin. She's going to be staying with Bonnie and finish out high school here cause she knows how hard Bonnie's taking Sheila's death."

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't care." He stood. "I'm going to go up to my room and hopefully catch a full night's sleep. Not that anyone cares about what's going on with me."

"I've tried to ask what's bothering you multiple times."

Damon smirked as he backed out of the room. "Don't play concerned brother now Stefan, it's too late."

Stefan let out a deep breath. "Well good luck."

"Yea, thanks."

* * *

This time Damon woke to the same conditions as before, yet as he crossed the room to close the window again, he spotted something white on the floor beneath it. He picked it up in his hands and as he ran the soft material through his fingers he realized it was a white sheer nightgown, with that vanilla scent all over it.

That morning Damon broke down and told Stefan what had been happening over the last few nights.


	4. Lights Out

Bonnie Bennett lay on the blanket that was spread out on the front lawn. It was a gorgeous fall afternoon and probably the last Saturday that she'd have the opportunity to enjoy a day like this. She rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed a hold of the grimoire her Grams had left her.

The sun shining on her face, wind blowing sweet smells of autumn flowers under her nose and toes in the grass.

Soon she was joined by her cousin Lily, who plopped down beside her and rested her head on her cousin's shoulder, with a book of her own. "This is the lamest way to spend my first Saturday in town."

Bonnie laughed. "Get used to it, because this is about as cool as a Saturday in Mystic Falls is going to get."

Rolling her eyes Lily asked. "And why did I decide to move to this town and spend the rest of my high school career here?"

"Because you love me, and know that there's no other way I can live in this town without Grams if you're not at least here." Tears were shining in her eyes when she finished this statement.

In a heartbeat she felt herself in Lily's arms. "**Poor baby**. It's alright. I'm here with you now and **I'm gonna make it all okay**."

Damon watched the two interacting with one another affectionately and felt a tug in his heart… no wait, his pants. He knew that it was a long shot but the thought of the cousins in his bed tonight would be phenomenal and maybe they'd make his visitor stay away for a night, or let her join.

He listened in on their whiney girly conversation. Them giggling and hugging, talking about boys, friends and clothes. Damon was about to leave when a breeze blew past him.

Vanilla

That smell was back, yet he was wide awake, outside, and only had two Bennett women nearby who could be the source for that provocative scent.

Knowing that he probably shouldn't, he made his way towards the girls. They didn't hear or see him approach, since they were lying on their stomachs, noses in books, shoulders touching and mouths overflowing with giggles.

When he was almost towering over them, he cleared his throat and two pairs of green eyes looked up.

One set full of anger, the other in fear. He took this moment to pull the little pink knife from his back pocket and held it out to the new Bennett.

"You left this."

"Inside of your stomach." She finished as she snatched it from him.

Bonnie climbed to her feet, standing between the murderous vampire and her innocent cousin. She knew he could easily take the two girls out without much thought, or effort, but she refused to lose another relative because of Damon Salvatore.

"Go away."

Damon only stared her in the eyes, the wind blew her hair around her face and he was consumed with the smell of lavender.

"Well, I guess it's not you." He said before kneeling down to face the new one. He delicately grabbed a lock of her hair before taking a whiff. "It's you."

Before he could see her reaction, he felt himself flying backwards, into the railing of the porch.

Bonnie rushed to him before she looked down at him, as he attempted to catch his breath. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Stay away from her."

Lily was soon on her feet and rushed to her cousin. "Bonnie, leave him alone."

With a look of disgust Bonnie reminded her. "He attacked you in the woods. He's the one I told you about. The one that pretty much caused the death of Grams. He's a parasite and only cares about entertaining himself by fucking up everyone else's lives."

Lily matched her cousin's glare. "Just because you're a witch, doesn't mean you're the only one that can take care of herself. I can handle this."

Bonnie watched Damon stand before she told her cousin. "I'll be right on the other side of that door. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, scream and I'll be out her to hex him to the edge of the universe."

She nodded before she watched Bonnie enter the house.

Damon made his way to Lily before he asked. "So, why and how the hell have you been getting into my house every night?"

The girl shook her head. "First of all, I don't know where you live and the only thing I know about you is that Bonnie hates you and you tried to kill me—"

"First of all, I didn't try to kill you. I was going to have some fun. _You_ on the other hand, _did_ try to kill me."

"Because you tried to kill me first."

"I just told you, that I wasn't going to kill you." She frowned. "And why have you been coming into my house every night, fucking my brains out and leaving before I can catch my breath."

Lily took a step back. "Again, I don't know where you live. Granted I've been having these really weird dreams about you over the past few days, but they've just been dreams."

"They really aren't." he told her. "You know, that big house on the edge of town and that bedroom with the big wrought iron bed, blood red sheets, and me curled up, innocently passed out. That's all real."

"Bullshit."

Yet less than a minute later, there she stood. In the room that had been in her dreams, along with this man, every night for the past three days.

She shook her head, as she took in her surroundings, and seeing everything in its place. "How am I…" Lily sat, trying to process everything. "I've been dreaming about making love to you in this room for the past three nights."

Damon walked to his desk and grabbed two tumblers that he filled with bourbon. He offered her one, but she shook her head. He took a sip from his glass before he informed her. "Only thing is, they aren't dreams, because although I haven't seen you're face during any of these encounters, I've smelled you. I've heard your voice." He walked over to the bed, towering over her. "I've _felt_ you."

"Maybe somehow we're interacting through our dreams."

"Usually after I wake up from a dream my cock isn't half hard, and there aren't scratches and bite marks on my body." Damon watched her cheeks darken. He made his way over to his dresser drawer before he grabbed the garment that didn't belong and threw it over to her. "And I don't know, maybe you've woken up sore, and at least once naked."

Lily held the nightgown in her hands and turned it over and over, examining it as she shook her head.

"How did you get this?"

"Found it." He confessed. "This morning it was under my window, which I had closed before I went to sleep the night before and I'm assuming, from that look on your face you woke up this morning without it."

She nodded as she continued to clutch the gown.

Setting his glass down Damon asked. "So seeing as how Bonnie is a witch, I'm assuming you're either just coming into your powers, or there's just something else odd about you."

"Maybe there's something wrong with you." Lily stood and began to head for the door.

Damon shook his head. "I'm just your regular, run of the mill vampire. I only have the usual super strength and senses, immortality and bloodlust. Plus, you taste funny."

"You've never returned the favor—"

Not being able to hide his grin he told her. "I meant your blood." Again she blushed. "But judging by your scent I'm sure you taste scrumptious." He found himself pressing her between him and the wall. "Now if you'll give me the opportunity I will gladly return the favor while we're both awake."

"I…"

For the second time that afternoon Damon was thrown through the air. He crashed into his desk and looked up to find his brother, Elena and the petite witch in his room.

"I warned you." Bonnie informed him between clenched teeth.

Damon smirked as he pulled himself to his feet. "You know **all the violence makes a statement** about your character. You haven't fooled me into believing you're little Miss Innocent, like you've tricked everyone else."

"Go to hell." Bonnie instantly ran to Lily and grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

But Lily pulled out of her cousin's grasp. "No." She saw the look of disbelief on Bonnie's face before she added. "There's something going on between the two of us that we need to figure out."

Stefan took a step further into the room. "Fine. We'll figure it out together."

Damon shook his head as he moved closer to Lily. "I think that first _we_, as in you and I, need to figure out this whole late night... coital... encounters? That doesn't sound right. I'ma figure out a name for it first."

Since Bonnie was too shocked to respond Elena exclaimed. "Wait! What?" She looked from Damon to Lily. "I thought you two just met, and you're actually having sex."

"I'm still a virgin." Lily shrieked.

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Bonnie pleaded.

So the five made their way to the parlor downstairs, where Damon deemed it necessary to fill them in on the last three nights, in great detail.

"So for someone who claims to still have her v-card, your cousin is a real hell cat in bed." He concluded as he looked to the Lily, whose eyes hadn't left the table and cheeks hadn't returned to their normal hue.

"Are you a witch too?" Elena couldn't help but ask. Lily shook her head. "Any other kind of supernatural being because something strange is going on and you did come to Mystic Falls. So you have to be some kind of strange."

Lily frowned. "Thanks El."

Elena wrapped her arms around the girl she had known almost as long as she'd known Bonnie and kissed her cheek. "You know I'm only saying all this with nothing but love."

Stefan stood before making his way to a book shelf. His eyes searched the titles before landing on the book he was looking for. He grabbed it before he began to leaf through it.

"Got an idea?" Bonnie asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, just looking. I mean it couldn't hurt right."

Lily stood. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"So you normally 'dream' about sneaking into a complete stranger's bedroom and having your way with him?" Damon asked. When her eyes slid to the window he grinned. "So, you _do_ have dreams about having sex with random people every night?"

She looked back to him. "Just for the past five months."

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Yea, so I like Lily, I hope you guys do too. Please Review. It's greatly appreciated and makes me want to update faster, and the next chapter we find out what the deal is with Lily, and very soon I'll be cramming Bamon down your throats.


	5. Prescription

**Author's Note****:** So we find out what the deal is with Lily, and the Bonnie/Damon romance starts in the next chapter, which I'm also posting today, because I think I'ma take a week off from updating this. So please review

* * *

Lily lay in her bed that night thinking about all the things that had happened over the past three days.

The first morning she had awaken with memories of a very naughty dream, slightly sore thighs and thoughts about the gorgeous guy from the dream. She didn't bother to tell Bonnie about it, because honestly who really wanted to share their erotic dreams with their equally virginal cousin.

The second morning she woke up with dried blood under her nails and was extremely sore everywhere. Again, she brushed it off as a dream and since she was already awake at the crack of dawn decided to take advantage of the situation and go for a run.

In the woods she'd had her first real encounter with the man from her dreams (she didn't confuse this with the man _of_ her dreams). He'd appeared out of nowhere and began to demand that she go home with him and have sex with him and _let him drink from her_? When he had grabbed her she did the only logical thing that she could think of, which was stab him in the stomach.

They'd both looked down in shock and watched the blood rush out of the wound. Him shocked because, well… he'd been stabbed, and her shocked because she thought that she was now going to be labeled a murderer, even if it was in self defense.

Yet he'd lunged at her, and bitten into her neck, causing the most pain that she had felt in her entire life. Yet immediately he'd fallen to his knees and she'd ran for her life.

She went home and told Bonnie what had happened and the witch's face was consumed with anger, which Lily hadn't expected. She'd looked as though she were ready to kill and she already had someone in mind. Lily told her that she was going to go to the police station and had asked Bonnie to join her, but her cousin was on the phone with Elena, retelling the story and Lily went to the police station. When she had returned her cousin had informed her that she knew who the attacker might have been, and she'd found out everything about the Salvatore brothers.

That morning she woke up after another dream, about the man who attacked her, scratches on her arms and no nightgown. So she had decided while she and Bonnie were relaxing in the yard that this would be the day she told Bonnie about the dreams. Yet the man had appeared at the house. The man she had found out was related to Elena's boyfriend, a vampire, and the most hated bachelor in town plus the fact that Bonnie was so calm around him made her want to catch the first flight back to California. But after talking to the group, they'd convinced her to stay and that there was something wrong with her, that they needed to figure out.

Now she was in her pajamas, under the blanket, head on her pillow and finding sleep to be very elusive, because honestly she didn't want to dream about this man again.

When sleep did find her, she fought it with all her might, but it eventually won.

She woke the next morning, and tried to trick her body into falling back asleep. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to clear her mind, but it failed and she begrudgingly rolled over…

Into a warm hard body.

Her eyes flew open and there he was Damon Salvatore… with her… in his bed.

Damon woke when he felt movement beside him, and his eyes opened to find the lovely Lilith Bennett beside him, wearing nothing but tone brown skin, bed head, and bewildered eyes.

"Decided to stick around this time?" he asked.

Lily tumbled out of bed and onto the floor before she pulled the sheet off the bed to cover her exposed flesh.

He laughed. Honest to God laughed at her. "It can't be that bad to wake up to such a gorgeous face." He smirked. "At least I've never had any complaints before."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why is this happening?"

Damon stood and took his dear sweet time walking to his dresser where he found a pair of boxer briefs and slid them on. "I've been thinking the same thing for a while. Then last night it dawned on me." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her as she continued to sit on the floor. "You, my dear, are a succubus."

"A what?"

He made his way into his bathroom and as he walked away Lilith scrambled to get redressed.

"A succubus." He paused, waiting for a response. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that with all the magic floating around in your family, you've never heard of a succubus?"

As she ran her fingers through her hair she shook her head. "I've never heard of it."

He splashed his face with water and as he dried it he explained. "A succubus is a demon that sneaks into men's bedrooms in the middle of the night and have sex with them to steal their energy for themselves."

Lily shook her head as she headed for his bedroom door. "I'm not a demon."

"You kinda taste like one."

She stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Immediately she headed for the front door and when she reached for the handle, Damon was blocking her way out.

"I mean, I'm just going by how your blood tastes. Like I said previously I'm sure _you_ taste absolutely orgasmic."

Lily wiped her eyes dry as she looked at him. "I can't joke around about this."

"I'm not joking."

"There's seriously something wrong with me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well apparently **I'm the doctor** and you're just in need of vitamin D. Now the D could stand for Damon or…"

She shrugged out of his grasp. "I just want to go home."

"I'll drive you."

"I'll walk."

At this moment the front door opened and Stefan couldn't hide his shock at seeing the two of them, this early, together, at his and his brother's house.

Knowing that whatever _this_ was, it was his brother's doing he looked to Lily. "Are you alright?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course she's alright. What about me? She's been breaking into my bedroom every night and raping me and no one cares about my feelings."

Stefan placed a secure arm around Lilith's shoulders. "I'll take you home."

As Lily and Stefan headed out the door Damon exclaimed. "Just to let you know I'm always available to **fill the prescription**."

* * *

Elena paced her bedroom as Bonnie explained everything to her from her spot on the bed.

"Stefan was looking through that book all night and he suggested succubus, but I just shrugged it off, because, you know… its Lily."

Bonnie shook her head. "It's just, of all people, why Damon?"

"Because even if he doesn't try, he's still a pain in the ass."

The dark skinned girl shook her head. "This would be so much easier if my Grams were around. She'd probably be able to take one look at Lily and know what's going on."

Elena nodded. "And you'll be just as great as your Grams was in probably a few years."

The sound of Elena's phone ringing sliced through the room and Elena quickly answered. "Hey Stefan. Find out anything new?"

"I wish. I was just calling to see how Lily is doing."

"She's at Bonnie's house right now. She said she isn't feeling too good, but who could really blame her."

Stefan nodded. "Yea, I'ma talk to Damon and try to figure out a way to avoid another rendezvous tonight."

Elena frowned. "I don't know what you could possibly do, but thanks."

"No problem."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up. He took a deep breath and headed for the library.

Damon threw his head back against the couch and asked his brother. "What can I do for you this evening baby brother?"

Stefan entered the room before he sat in a plush chair. "Nothing. Just thought I'd keep a watchful eye on you this evening. Make sure you don't have any visitors tonight."

"Hey. **I don't need no one screwing up my fun**. Besides, it's not like its hurting anyone."

Stefan frowned. "Well it seems as if the girls are having a hard time accepting this and I don't really care for the whole situation either."

"So, what, are we going to have an all nighter? Like have a super duper best brothers slumber party, and talk about girls and braid each other's hair." He paused. "Lame."

"Just humor me. One night, just to see if we can stop her from… you know."

Damon let out a deep sigh. "I'm only giving you one night. That's it."

* * *

**Yet Another's Author Note****: **After this Lily becomes less of the focus of the story and Damon and Bonnie start to take center stage.


	6. It's 3AM Issues

**Author's Note: **For all of you who have been questioning if this is even a BAMON fic, here it is. Like I've messaged some people already, I really wanted to set up a plot and make things a bit complicated for the couple everyone loves. And I really want to write a sequel to this. which I already have somewhat planned out. After this chapter however I probably won't be updating for about a week. So leave lots of reviews and maybe I'll be more inclined to update sooner.

Also, someone guessed the theme to the story. The title... **If** is also the title of an album by one of my favorite bands **Mindless Self Indulgence **(which is the title of the first chapter)and each chapter title after that is the title of one of the songs on said album, in chronological order. All of the phrases in bold are lyrics from the song that the chapter is named after.

* * *

When Bonnie had returned home from Elena's, she'd gone to Lily's room to check up on her. She'd found her still awake and writing in her journal. The girl had invited her to join her in bed, and the two had lain about in their pajamas talking about everything but the elephant in the room.

Finally, after Bonnie had said good night and started to head out of the room Lily called after her.

"I'm really sorry about everything Bon."

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't apologize. This isn't your fault and there's nothing you can do to stop it. We'll figure something out."

Lily frowned. "I'm just sorry that it has to be Damon. I can tell you have feelings for him."

This took the witch by surprise and she looked at her cousin sideways. "What are you talking about?"

Putting her book aside and sitting up in bed Lily told her. "Get off it. I can tell you have a blinding crush on the psychopath." When Bonnie didn't respond but continued to look at her with her mouth gapping Lily added. "Come on. I see the way you get all fidgety and excited whenever he's around."

"You must mean angry and annoyed."

"Fine. Whatever you want to call it. But I know you Bonnie and it's really no good to lie to me. I can tell you obviously haven't told Elena about this."

She couldn't help but think over her cousin's words. Granted she had had fleeting thoughts about kissing the vampire every now and then, but who could blame her, everything that he did was utterly sexy. Sometimes annoying and horrifying, but still all of it undeniably sexy. She loved their banter and would never admit it out loud, but loved being a bitch to him just for the responses she got sometimes.

So, yeah… maybe she did have feelings for the homicidal maniac.

Bonnie shook her head. "Fine. I may have a little crush on Damon, but I don't think I can get past the anger and annoyance to do anything about it."

Lily shrugged. "I'm just glad you finally admitted it to yourself."

Too shocked from just admitting her feelings for Damon Bonnie could only offer a 'goodnight' before retreating to her room.

When she woke in the middle of the night she went downstairs to get a glass of water. She felt a little reassured to know that Stefan would be keeping an eye on Damon that night, so that if Lily decided to drop by for a visit, he could put a stop to things for the time being. After placing her glass in the sink she went back upstairs and made her way to her room.

Half way down the hall, she decided to peek in on Lily, and opened the door slowly, so as not to disturb her.

A thin sliver of light from the full moon, had slipped between the drawn curtains, and immediately Bonnie could see that Lily was not in the room.

She didn't allow herself to panic until she had checked the entire house.

* * *

The brothers were still seated in the library, having a conversation, reminiscing about their 145 years of immortality that they had spent apart. Some of Damon's stories had been horrifying, and others had been the type of stories that a younger brother enjoyed hearing about from his older brother. Some of the stories Stefan told had genuinely impressed him. He'd forgotten what a hellion his brother had been before his _diet_.

When Stefan's phone rang the brothers were both surprised and when Stefan saw that it was Bonnie calling her grew concerned.

"Hey what's going on?" he answered.

Bonnie couldn't disguise the worry in her voice. "Lily's gone. Is she there?"

Damon having heard the witch clearly, as if he were on the phone with her got up and checked the manor.

"We haven't seen her. Damon's checking now."

When his brother came back to the room shaking his head Stefan told Bonnie that they'd be over as soon as they could.

* * *

Now, here it was three in the morning and Bonnie was searching the woods for Lily with Damon, while Elena and Stefan checked other locations in town.

Damon could tell how tightly wound up the girl was, from the way she wrapped her arms around herself, eyes rapidly searching the area, as though if she stopped moving them, they would unleash all the tears that she had been trying to hold back the entire time.

"I'm sure she's fine." He offered. "The little demon's a tough one."

Bonnie nodded. "I know she's a tough girl, but with all the evil things that seem to find their way to town I can't help but worry."

Usually he would have had something witty to say, but seeing her so upset made him only want to comfort her. He saw her shiver and shrugged off his jacket before placing it on her shoulders.

"And maybe you should worry about yourself a little silly girl. It's stupid of you not to have a jacket on. You'll get sick." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk, and when she didn't pull away or argue, he knew she was too wrapped up in worry. "She'll be fine. We'll probably get back to the manor and she'll be fast asleep in my bed."

This time Bonnie did pull away from him. "Why'd it have to be you?"

He grinned. "You know I'm absolutely irresistible, so the question is, who else would it be."

She only continued to walk beside him in silence. Her head was swimming with too many thoughts at once. Lily was missing, and not to forget a demon who found herself subconsciously drawn to Damon Salvatore's bed every night, since arriving to town. Now here she was walking through the woods with the real demon, who was partially to blame for her Grams' death. She was also loving the smell of him that lingered on his jacket, yet hating the feelings that she couldn't deny she had for him.

"So **its 3 AM**, I'm out in the cold with no jacket, searching the woods for your cousin and you won't even talk to me. I haven't even done anything to deserve this."

Bonnie stopped walking. "Look, I'm sorry that I have a lot more things on my mind at the moment, and I'm not really in the mood to play games with you."

"Does it look as if I'm playing games right now?" He asked, slightly angry. "I could have just holed myself in my room for the night, and let your cousin come in and fuck my brains out, but I thought I would play the nice guy for once, and you're still giving me shit. Sorry not everyone can be completely perfect and innocent all the time."

Pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the ground as she finally allowed her tears to flow free she exclaimed. "Fuck you Damon! Why do you have to say things like that? Why can't you just keep your dumb mouth shut and not be an asshole all the time?"

Rolling his eyes as he grabbed his very expensive and favorite leather jacket up from the ground he asked. "Can you not be so dramatic all the time?" When she didn't say anything else but continued to cry he stepped in front of her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he forced himself to admit. "If I had a choice of which Bennett woman was crawling through me window… I would pick you."

She tried to stop the smile from creeping across her face, but it was no use, and she allowed Damon to pull her closer to him.

"Now stop being stupid and put my jacket back on." He demanded.

As she slid into his jacket she confessed. "That was supposed to have been the moment where we kissed."

Once she was in the jacket, he grabbed it by the collar before pulling it and her close and crushing her lips with his. He backed her against a tree before pressing her between it and himself, rubbing his groin against her, letting her feel the stirring in him she was causing.

Bonnie's mind emptied itself of all thoughts as she felt his lips against hers. Never had she felt this way about anyone before. His arousal pressed against her hip, his lips on hers and as his tongue explored her mouth she couldn't help but think of how wonderful his tongue would feel elsewhere.

Soon she felt his fingers on the button of her jeans and she covered his hands with her own before she pushed him away.

"Can't we just kiss a little longer?"

That smirk was back. "**I'd rather fuck you than kiss you**." He deadpanned and when he saw the look on her face he added. "**But I won't press the issue**."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything by speaking?" she asked as she began to walk.

He followed. "I can't help who I am after 165 years. It really is hard to teach an old dog new tricks, you know?"

"I'm just saying I'd like you better with a lot less… you know assholeness."

"And I'd like you with **a lot less virginity**."

* * *

At five in the morning Bonnie had called Elena and told her that they woould call off the search for the night, and start again after everyone had gotten some rest. So after Stefan had dropped her off Elena went upstairs and headed for her bedroom.

Yet on second thought, she decided to take a shower before crawling into bed.

When she stepped into the bathroom, she felt her foot hit something on the floor, and she allowed a trembling hand to search the wall for the light switch.

When she flipped it, she let out a strangled gasp at the sight before her. At least she'd found Lily, she thought, after her heart had slowed down.

The girl was curled up in the fetal position, on the floor wearing a tank top and a pair of panties. Looking her over, she visually checked the girl over and came to the conclusion that she was alright.

So Elena stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone before calling her best friend.

Bonnie was more than relieved to hear that her cousin was safe at her best friend's house. Granted she was very confused, as to why she had ended up there. Elena told her friend to get some rest, and she would have Jeremy help her get Lily into her bed.

She hung up the phone and went to her brother's bedroom.

After knocking on the door for almost two full minutes she turned the knob and entered. She saw him in bed, under the covers, fast asleep and felt bad about having to wake him, but knew he would gladly help her, if this were a favor for Bonnie.

She shook him for a full three minutes before she realized that maybe he wasn't going to wake up, and after calling for an ambulance and waking Aunt Jenna, she realized why Lily might have paid such a late night visit to her house.

* * *

**Author's Note Part Deuce****:** So after this there will be much more BAMON, and Lily will only really be brought up in little pieces. There will be more Elena/Stefan and little peeks at Jeremy/Anna.


	7. Just Cause

**Author's Note****: **So this chapter doesn't go with the theme, because it just didn't fit. Also, my laptop decided it was going to explode before I could save 3 chapters I had written a few days ago, so I've been trying to rewrite them. Also Thanx for all the awesome reviews, helped me change my mind and start cranking out the rewrite of what I lost :( This chapter is kind of a filler, but it keeps the story going. Anyways I hope you guys review if you like it or not or if you have any ideas that you think may improve things. Also, if someone is interested I'm still lacking a beta which would be ever so helpful and make things easier for me to post faster. I've been trying to post every other day or so. Whateves... Happy Reading!

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help but feel like absolute shit.

When she had flown out to California to stay with Lily and aunt Amelia, she had had the time of her life. The cousins had gone to the beach, chatted with foolish hot boys, and gone shopping. Every night they shared Lily's bed, cuddling and talking until they fell asleep in one another's arms. Amelia had told them that they were acting like five year olds again and they had laughed before begging for ice cream money and heading for the pier.

A week before Bonnie was scheduled to leave she had proposed the idea of Lily joining her in Mystic Falls. She knew that they girl had been having a hard time at school because of some stupid boy who had broken her heart and group of friends who had turned their backs on her, after the break up.

Lily had immediately agreed, and although it had taken more convincing for Amelia and Bonnie's father, Curtis, they had finally agreed too. For the remainder of the trip the two had packed Lily's belongings and dreamed of all the misadventures they would get into once in town.

Returning home with her favorite cousin in tow was supposed to make the remainder of their high school careers better for the two of them. Yet now everything had gone to shit.

Bonnie didn't know what to do, except sit in the waiting room with Stefan as Jenna and Elena talked to the doctor. When they returned to the pair, they informed them that Jeremy was in a coma, and that the doctors didn't know what caused it, so they couldn't go about finding a way of waking him.

When Jenna explained this, Bonnie almost died from the look Elena shot in her direction. She asked if there was anything they needed from her and Elena had asked her to leave and give them some time to cope with things.

Driving home Bonnie knew what she'd meant. She felt the same way that Bonnie had felt after the death of her Grams. That it was indirectly her friend's fault. So she was going to give her the space she needed.

When she pulled into her driveway she shut off her car before she rested her head back against the headrest. She knew Lily would be in her room, crying and sulking about what she had done to Jeremy. She had suggesting going straight home to California, but Bonnie had refused, telling her that she would help her find out everything she could about her problem.

After fifteen minutes of sitting in her car, Bonnie got out and started to make her way to the door. Yet when she got to the porch, she found herself taking a seat on the top step, not wanting to face Lily at the moment. There she placed her head in her hands and cried.

"You're way too gorgeous to be crying." She heard a familiar voice claim, as if stating a fact.

She looked up to Damon before she reminded him. "My cousin, who I brought here to help me cope with my grandmother's death is a demon, who's been having sex with you every night, and just put my best friend's brother into a coma. I can't help but feel all the blame of this should lay on me."

"Don't be stupid." Damon said as he sat next to her. "Lily's the one to blame."

"Yet if I hadn't begged her to come out here, none of this would've happened."

He shrugged. "Maybe not exactly this, but she would be out hopping beds in California and possibly putting more people in comas."

"Why were you alright, after…"

He smiled. "After she raped me." He watched the frown on the brown skinned girl's face. "I being better than humans have more energy. And with Jeremy being… well, human, he doesn't have nearly as much as me, so it takes more out of him."

Bonnie wiped her cheeks dry. "So what can we do to stop her?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm not sure but we should probably find out something. And probably find a way to wake Elena's brother too, cause I can only imagine what a downer she'd become if her were to… you know, bite it."

The witch shook her head, trying to keep the idea of Jeremy dying out of her head, and to try to stop another onslaught of tears.

Damon nudged Bonnie's shoulder with his own. "Stop all this crying bullshit. You're way too strong and smart to know that crying isn't going to solve anything." He stood and extended his hand. "Plus I already told you, you're way too gorgeous to be crying. Now let's go."

Not knowing where he was taking her or why she trusted him, Bonnie grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

* * *

Elena didn't come to school that Monday, and Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little crushed that she wasn't around on Lily's first day, but she completely understood.

Sunday afternoon, Damon had dragged her to his house and they had gone through a portion of books in the library, trying to find some information about what was going on with Lily. They'd spent the entire afternoon reading and flirting shamelessly.

When she'd returned home she'd found Lily in front of the TV, completely spacing out. She'd tried talking to her, and other than getting an apology, her cousin contributed nothing to the conversation.

The rest of the week went that way. The two would go to school, at the end of the day Bonnie would take Lily home and ask her if she wanted to do anything. Yet her cousin just continued to sit in front of the television. So she spent her afternoons doing homework in her bedroom and her evenings with Stefan and Damon as they looked into every book they possessed.

When Bonnie would get home late into the night Lily would still be seated on the couch watching whatever was on half heartedly. In the morning when Bonnie woke Lily was already in the shower, and by the time Bonnie was done getting ready, her cousin would be finishing up breakfast.

That Thursday after school Bonnie was in her room doing her homework, when she heard knocking on her bedroom.

Her father peeked into the room. "Hey sweetie."

The teen smiled across the room as she stood and made her way over to him. "Do you really have to leave?"

He wrapped his petite daughter in his arms before he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back next Sunday, and things should be better now that you'll have Lily to keep you company when I'm away."

"Yea." She mumbled as he let her go.

"Keep an eye on your cousin. I'm a little concerned about her. She's always awake at the oddest hours."

Bonnie gave her father a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, whenever I wake up either for work or to grab something in the middle of the night, she's downstairs watching TV." He smiled optimistically. "But maybe she's a night owl. She must nap like crazy huh?"

Not wanting to worry her father Bonnie only nodded. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."

With that she gave her father another hug and a kiss on the cheek before she bid him a safe trip.

That evening she made her way downstairs and into the family room, where Lily was yet again sitting in front of the television. Bonnie plopped down beside her.

"How've you been Lil?"

Lily shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"What'cha watching?"

"The usual boring TV crap."

Bonnie nodded before she actually looked at the girl. The area beneath her eyes was dark, while her eyes themselves were bloodshot. Her skin looked a bit pale and she looked as if she had lost a few pounds over the last few days.

"Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Nope."

"How long has it been since you've slept?"

"Saturday night."

Not believing what she had just heard her first response was. "Are you crazy?"

Lily finally looked over to Bonnie. "Obviously. Every time I go to sleep something bad happens, so I haven't been sleeping."

"Sleep deprivation isn't healthy."

Lily nodded. "I know, and on Tuesday night I honestly tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. So I think the sleep deprivation turned into insomnia, and now I'm just gonna roll with it."

"Have you tried—"

"I've tried everything. Now, stop worrying about me and head to Damon's house. You should be happy that I'm not sleeping with him anymore." She gave her cousin a sideways smile. "I am."

* * *

That evening as Bonnie sat on the loveseat looking over what had to have been the thousandth book that week she couldn't notice but how much closer the eldest Salvatore brother had manager to slide towards her.

She'd told him about her and Lily's conversation which had earned a snarky 'so does that mean we can sleep together now' and her rolling her eyes.

Now as he wrapped an arm around her, she pretended not to notice. After a few minutes he grabbed her book out of her hands and threw it over his shoulder before he turned her, so that she was on her back and he was between her legs.

His soft lips covered hers before his kissed her chin, than traced her jaw with equally delicate kisses. He made his way from her jaw to her ear before he began to nibble on the lobe.

"This is weird." She said barely over a whisper. "You've slept with my cousin."

"Not by choice. I'm still calling that rape." He reminded her before he cupped a supple breast.

Bonnie tried to concentrate as his kisses led to her collarbone. "But still it seems so wrong."

Instead of responding he swiveled his hips, grinding his erection against her, in a way that made her breath catch in her throat.

_A year ago I wouldn't have let this happen_, she thought as Damon's hands explored her body over her clothes. _A year ago, I would have been spending my Thursday nights either with my Grams, being told stories that I didn't believe or I'd have been with Elena talking about silly girl things. Never would I have been stretched across the couch with someone, I know for a fact is a murderer, spread on top of me._

_But then again last year I didn't know magic, vampires or that my favorite cousin was a sexual demon._

And with that last thought Bonnie grabbed Damon's face and hungrily captured his lips with hers.


	8. Get It Up

Elena was in the hospital room when Jeremy woke, early Friday morning.

The past week had been hell. She hadn't gone to school at all, and Stefan had explained what was going on to all of her teachers and brought her homework to her every day. He sat beside her most nights, keeping her company with idle conversation or a game of cards. When Jenna came they included her too.

On Wednesday a familiar face had popped into the hospital and Elena had thrown a fit.

Was she really so self centered that she didn't know things about his brother like the fact that his pseudo girlfriend was a vampire. The two had given each other deathly stares before they got into a hushed argument.

Elena was actually surprised with her own self control, because the urge to set the girl ablaze was in the forefront of her mind. Yet she knew that this would not help her and Jeremy grow closer as siblings. She'd politely asked Anna to leave for the time being so she could let the idea of her _brother_ dating a _vampire_ roll around in her head.

When Stefan had arrived after school she'd told him what had happened. He'd shrugged, admitting that Anna was probably the best vampire for her brother to date, if he had to date one. Elena had almost fumed until Stefan coughed 'hypocrite', which instantly put an end to her rant.

Now as she watched his eyes slowly open and begin to focus she couldn't stop the face cracking smile from spreading across her face.

* * *

Lily made her way into the kitchen feeling a lot better this morning. She'd finally been able to sleep last night. Granted she had 'dreamt' about the boy in her English class, she couldn't help but feel rested and less on nerve. She ate her cereal quickly and waited for Bonnie to make her way down the stairs... and waited... and waited.

She ran upstairs and looked into Bonnie's room, where she saw a bed that had yet to be slept in. She ran down to the living room where she pushed aside the curtain, and instead of finding Bonnie's car she saw rain pouring down onto the driveway.

So after pulling on rain boots and grabbing an umbrella she made her way onto the covered porch. There she stood for five minutes before opening her umbrella and stepping out into the rain.

Three blocks down and eleven more to go, and she seriously debated whether she should turn around and head back home, because honestly, if Bonnie were going to skip school, then why should she go.

The sound of a horn pierced through the rain and she turned to see a new model black Camaro pull up beside her. The window slid down and there he was. The boy from her English class… Tim, Tom, Taylor?

"Hey Lily, I don't know if you remember me. We have English together. My name's Tyler Lockwood."

She approached the car and looked down at him. "Hi Tyler."

"Need a lift?"

Lily thought this over. She'd always been told to be wary of strangers and getting into cars with teenage boys, yet after the last few months and her encounters with strangers, getting a ride to school with one was probably the least of her concerns.

* * *

Bechard watched her and realized that he probably should have grabbed her sooner. But now she was getting into the car with some boy and he really didn't want to cause any unnecessary attention to himself, so he only watched the car speed away.

He wanted to kick himself for letting her get away.

Their first encounter had been almost two months ago. He'd been asleep when she'd snuck into his room and tip toed to his bed, before giving him the best sexual encounter he'd ever had in all his existence. After that, she'd come to him every night.

It had taken him a week to figure out what she was, two weeks before he'd been able to follow her home, and almost month before he'd finally gotten the nerve to approach her. But he hadn't. She'd been with her cousin at a carnival eating cotton candy and he couldn't believe that it was the same girl.

How different she was during the day. How she acted so virginal and pure and he wanted nothing more than to snatch her up and have his way with her right there, to show her and the rest of the world that what they saw at that moment was an act.

Yet he hadn't.

As long as he had her in his dreams everything would be alright.

She'd continued to visit him at night, and after another three weeks he'd decided that he had to take her. He needed her to be his queen. But when he went to her house, she was gone, and that night he had his first night of sleep, without her.

It hurt.

* * *

Bonnie woke that morning, on a couch, with the most horrible pain in her neck and Damon on top of her. The night came back to her and even though an evening making out with Damon Salvatore was a good way to spend the night, she couldn't help but worry about Lily at home.

She heard the rain pounding against the window and her eyes drifted to the clock over the fireplace. 12:15

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she tried to sit up and shove Damon aside.

He stirred. "You know, after passing out while I'm trying to work my moves, waking me up by pushing me, isn't the nicest thing to do."

"I'm late for school."

Damon's eyes drifted to the clock. "Yea, really late, as in there's no point in even going now."

She again tried to push him away. "But I have to drive Lily."

He sat up. "If the little demon hasn't made it to school by now then I doubt she's going. Besides she has feet. She can hoof it."

Bonnie reached for her shirt. "I just feel bad."

"You shouldn't." he told her as he grabbed his shirt and slid it on. He leaned back against the couch. "You can't make everyone happy, all the time. Hell not even half the time. So why waste your time trying?" He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "Just worry about making yourself… and me happy."

She stood. "Have you ever tried to make anyone other than yourself happy?"

"I tried. It failed. I learned my lesson." He grabbed her hips and pulled her down to his lap. "However, right now, I think we can make each other _very _happy."

Pulling out of his grasp she admitted. "That's the thing. I don't think you could really make me happy. Because I know all you want is sex and I on the other hand want a relationship."

He smirked. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to say '**screwing is such a bore**' or 'I do want to get married and I really **want to make some babies**'?"

"Why have you been so adamant about getting into my pants lately?"

"Well **it must be your face, or it's your body**—"

Interrupting she told him. "Obviously I'm wasting my time trying to talk to you. I'll see you around."

When she tried to remove herself from his lap his hands went back to her waist and he kissed her.

"Did you ever want to get married and have kids?" she couldn't help herself from asking.

He let out a deep breath. "A long time ago."

"What changed?"

"I died."

She didn't say anything for the longest time. "Why are you being so nice to me lately?"

He rolled his eyes before he admitted. "I have this ridiculously stupid urge to protect you, and I know that if we're together and I'm a bit nicer, than I can do a better job of that." He smiled at her. "I have a feeling that the world is going to ask a big favor of you, and you'd have a better chance of fulfilling it if you were alive. Plus you're a lot of fun to have around."

Not sure if it were supposed to be a compliment, but knowing that for some silly reason she felt butterflies, not only in her stomach but in her chest as well, she kissed him.

They were interrupted by a cough from across the room. They both turned to find Stefan standing in the archway.

"So, just thought you'd like to know that Jeremy woke up."

Bonnie immediately jumped from Damon's lap, slid on her shoes and grabbed her purse. As she ran from the room she threw a 'thanx' and 'bye' over her shoulder.

Stefan walked further into the room and as he made his way to his brother, he looked back to where Bonnie had just disappeared. "So… uhm, what was that?"

Damon stood. "You being an eternal cockblock."

"Don't hurt her Damon."

The elder brother smiled as he stood. "That wasn't my intention." He paused and thought for a second. "Well I mean, initially she will be in a bit of pain for the first—"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear you talk about deflowering her."

"Deflowering? God, who uses that term anymore? How old are you, 162?"

Stefan genuinely laughed. "Very funny."

As Damon headed out of the room he admitted. "I try."

* * *

Bonnie pulled into the school parking lot and waited for the last bell of the day to ring.

She felt so much better. After a quick shower at home and a change of clothes she'd gone up to the hospital. She and Elena had had a heart to heart. Elena had apologized for having been so cold to her friend, and hugged her before asking for her forgiveness. They'd talked for a little while before Bonnie told her that she needed to head to the school to pick up Lily.

Elena had walked her to the elevator and told her that she didn't blame her or Lily for what had happened, but had whispered that they needed to find out what was wrong with her cousin fast. Bonnie had agreed before leaving.

As the end of the school day neared Bonnie saw Tyler Lockwood's car pull up, and she couldn't help but wonder why he would be there, considering he got out a period earlier, but at that moment the bell rang, and she watched the doors for Lily.

After a few minutes she saw her cousin exit the doors, umbrella held tight and a frown on her face. Bonnie honked her horn and when Lily saw her she rolled her eyes before making her way to the car.

Instead of getting in, she stopped at the driver side door.

Bonnie rolled down the window. "Hop in. We need to have a Bily night. We'll rent movies, order a pizza and bake Grams' famous oatmeal raisin cookies. What do you say?"

"I say, I have plans already."

At that moment they heard a horn honk, and two pairs of green eyes turned to look at Tyler's car. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back to her cousin, only to see the girl waving eagerly at the car.

"Don't tell me you have plans with Tyler Lockwood?" Lily nodded and Bonnie groaned. "Please don't. He's the biggest asshole in town. Not to mention he's a complete egomaniac."

"I guess egomaniacs are only okay if you're making out with them huh?" she then sang. "Hypocrite."

Bonnie watched her cousin casually walk away before getting into Tyler's car.


	9. Revenge

**Author's Note****: **I'd like to thank my awesome beta **_zozo42_**. And for those of you who haven't reviewed yet, its really not too late. I'm posting this story to entertain others (because I already know how things are going to turn out), all I ask is that you take a minute or two to tell me if you like it or not.

* * *

Jeremy lay in his bed, mindlessly looking at the television, wholeheartedly watching the door. He knew he genuinely had no reason to expect her, but wishful thinking was the only entertainment he had at the moment, in what, he deemed, the most boring hospital ever.

The doctor had said he was perfectly fine and only wanted to keep him for another day or two just to be on the safe side. He'd done all the begging he could to be released early, but Dr. Duffy and Aunt Jenna had been adamant on him staying.

When the door finally did open he looked over to see the tiny girl with long flowing raven hair and rosy cheeks enter. She immediately made her way to the bed and slid off her shoes before climbing in beside him.

His arms went around her and he kissed her forehead. "I've missed you."

She giggled. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Me holding you, and telling you how much I've missed you. Seeing as how you can't remember what a hellish week it's been, wondering if you were ever going to wake up again."

"You know if you were to turn me—"

Anna shook her head. "We're not having this conversation right now." She snuggled into his chest and listened to the fist sized organ pump blood throughout his body. "Can't we just hold each other, like any normal teenage couple?"

Jeremy nodded before pulling her closer. "Sure. If that's what you want."

* * *

Elena entered Stefan's room and found him staring out his bedroom window at the rain.

"Hey you," she greeted, making her way across the room. She wrapped her arms around him. "Do we have the house to ourselves tonight?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Yes we do. Bonnie and Damon left a few hours ago."

"Wait. Why was Bonnie here?"

Realizing he'd said a bit too much he only told her. "Yeah, she's been coming over to look into the whole succubus situation, and just fell asleep here last night." He faced her before holding her face in his hands. "Let's not worry about Damon, Bonnie, Lily or anyone else tonight. It's just me and you."

"But—"

"Look, Jeremy woke up. And although Bonnie has been spending a lot of time with Damon, if she's with him, then we at least know she's going to be okay."

Elena nodded. "But what about Lily?"

Stefan shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine. Again, let's not worry about anyone but Stefan and Elena for right now. Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

"Good," he said before kissing her lips and backing her up to the bed.

* * *

That evening Bonnie stood on her porch, leaned against a column, listening to the rain fall, as Damon kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he circled her waist with one arm, his other ran up her back, allowing his fingers to run through her hair.

When she had gotten home she'd called Elena to ask about Jeremy and to honestly see how she was doing. They'd talked for almost an hour before Elena told her that she was going to head over to Stefan's, and the two had said goodbye. Around eight o'clock Bonnie had sent a text to Lily and after an hour or so had tried calling her too, but still she got no reply.

So she'd called Damon.

They'd sat on the porch watching the rain pour down. Not really talking that often, but the company was pleasant and enjoyable. After two hours he'd stood and said that he was bored and before he could step out into the rain Bonnie had grabbed his arm and kissed him.

Now here they stood, making out, and Bonnie couldn't help but feel rebellious. The first night her father was gone she'd slept over a boy's house. Second night she was necking on the porch with said boy, trying to convince herself not to let him into the house and her bed.

The wind picked up, blowing her hair and her skirt away from the shelter of the porch.

Damon gave her that mischievous grin of his. "You should probably invite me inside. You're starting to get all wet."

Bonnie laughed. "Your wit is so perverted."

He laughed. "And you should invite me in."

She shook her head. "But I won't. **I'm a little tease**."

"I'm a much bigger tease than you."

"Doubt it."

"That's what you think, but **watch what I do** next."

Pressing her against the column yet again, Damon slid a hand down the front of her skirt. His fingers slid over her silky, slightly wet panties before he pressed between her lips and ran the fabric over her clit.

With the one hand playing in her skirt he used the other to play in her hair. He nibbled her earlobe for a bit before he grazed her skin, from neck to shoulder with his teeth.

Her shoulders rolled as a chill ran down her spin and she felt the moisture in her panties growing. Her hands went around his hips and she laid her hands on his lower back, letting her fingers draw circles over the taut muscles.

"We're going to get soaked out here… so you should probably just let me in the house already."

Bonnie couldn't stop the grin from sliding onto her face. "I'm already wet."

Damon laughed as he moved his hand from her skirt and placed a finger to his lip. "Oh, I know."

Seeing that finger on his lips, that finger that had just gotten her so worked up made her face flush.

He grabbed her hands in his and she interlaced their fingers. He parted her legs with his thighs and pressed against her. The feeling of being pressed between him and his erection and the column on her porch made her yearn to hand him her V-card in a nice little box with a bow on top.

A strand of damp hair blew across her face and plastered itself on her forehead. He grabbed the strand and tucked it behind her ear.

Damon heard a car coming down the street and listened as it stopped two houses down. He knew it was Lily and was about to tell Bonnie so, until the little witch kissed his chin, and at that moment he realized that he could care less about what Lily did, because he now had _his_ Bennett.

* * *

When the car had pulled to a stop Lily unfastened her seatbelt.

She turned to the boy in the driver seat. "Thanks for dinner, I had fun."

Tyler smiled at her. "No kiss goodnight?"

"Go get one from your girlfriend." She then smiled before grabbing her messenger bag from the backseat.

He placed a hand on her knee before he took a deep breath. "So I've been wanting to tell you this all day."

Lily set her bag down by her feet. "And what's that?"

Tyler looked into her eyes. "I had a dream about you last night."

Not wanting to discuss this, with him, she rolled her eyes in an attempt to play dumb. "If that's the best line you have then that's terrible—"

"Seriously, you came into my bedroom and had your way with me."

She reached for the door handle. "Stop right there."

He grabbed her wrist. "No. See, 'cause I thought it was a dream at first but then this morning when you were in my car you smelled the same as you did last night, and I started to think that maybe you were really there."

"Weird, but not me."

Tyler shook his head. "Indeed weird, but definitely you."

"So, what… do you think I'm some sort of succubus or something?"

He gave her a playful smile. "If you'll believe I'm a werewolf."

"Anything's possible."

"So about that kiss."

"And about that girlfriend of yours…"

"Don't worry she's not **special enough to make a case for jealousy**." He confessed as he leaned closer to her. "And right now I like you."

Lily nodded. "You know, if you'd have just pulled the friend thing for a little longer, then broken up with your girlfriend you would have had a better chance. Now you just seem like a creeper who wants me to be your little mistress."

Tyler grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his. "That was initially my plan, but I really want to kiss you right now and I'm not sure if I can wait until tomorrow."

"Just because you might end things with her tomorrow, doesn't necessarily mean I would kiss you tomorrow."

"Which is why you should kiss me tonight?"

Pulling out of his grasp she stated. "Maybe you'll have another dream about me tonight. Shouldn't that suffice?"

"I'm sure it's much better when I'm awake."

"I had fun tonight." She gave him a broad genuine smile. "Thanks," she said again as she opened the door and stepped out. "Goodnight."

With that she closed the door and began to head home. She watched his car speed away down the street. When she was one house over she noticed her cousin on the porch with Damon and she couldn't help but smile.

She was glad that she was no longer sleeping with Damon and although the situation was a little icky she knew that her cousin really liked Damon and if them being together would make Bonnie happy, then she would be happy. And although Lily didn't like the situation she herself was in, she was glad that Tyler wasn't hurt, and seemed genuinely excited about his dreams of her.

Deciding not to interrupt the two on the porch Lily began to make her way alongside the house, so that she could enter through the back door leading into the kitchen. As she entered the backyard she felt a strong arm wrap around her chest, pinning her arms to her side and a hand cover her mouth.

She fought in the person's arms before she heard them whisper "You can't just leave someone with no explanation, making them worry and crave you, and not expect them to come looking for you. That was a horrible thing to do and **this is my revenge**."

Bechard easily held her in his arms as she continued to fight against him. He allowed her to struggle for another minute before he hit her over the head and carried her limp body away from the house.


	10. Animal

**Author's Note****: **Wowie! Thanx for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. And the super awesomest of all is my beta _Zozo42_. Hope you guys continue to review and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

As she stood in the doorway and watched him cross the threshold, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd made a mistake in finally succumbing to his request by inviting him in. When he was in the house he gave her a smile.

"Aren't you going to close the door?"

Bonnie closed the door before she made her way to the couch. Damon sat before he pat the spot next to him, and Bonnie sat beside him.

"So, now that I've invited you in, are you going to just pop in sporadically?"

Instead of answering he grabbed her face and turned it so that he could have easy access to her lips. She grabbed his face in return and soon they were both assisting in getting her onto his lap.

Damon only interrupted their kiss long enough to pull off her shirt. When her shirt was on the floor, she pulled herself closer to him, so that her chest was against his and his erection pressed against her bottom.

He turned them so that she was laid out on the couch and he was on top of her. When Bonnie peeled off his shirt he couldn't fight the smile that fought to reach his eyes. He slid a hand up her skirt and into her panties before he began to pinch that little bundle of nerves that worked like an on/off switch for the little witch.

His other hand reached behind her and tried to unhook her bra. However he failed miserably because neither of them wanted him to stop the actions of the other. Finally Bonnie reached behind her back and in no more than a second had the bra unhooked and on the floor not far from her shirt.

Damon couldn't resist the temptation and soon his tongue was circling her left areola before he took that nipple between his lips and rolled his tongue around it.

Her breath hitched and it wasn't long before she was reaching for his belt.

He then kissed her forehead, before he tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. His finger trailed from her temple to her cheek, before he pulled his face away from her and grinned. He held his finger to her lips before he told her, "**Make a wish**."

"What?" She looked to his finger and saw an eyelash on the tip. "An eyelash wish?"

He frowned. "Yeah, an eyelash wish." The last thing he expected was the girl to laugh. Actually laugh at him. After this act he moved his finger and made a motion to flick the hair away. "You know what. Never mind."

Yet she grabbed his wrist and held his finger back to her lips. "No. I want my wish."

"Too bad, cause I'm retracting it." He tried to pull his hand away but she pulled it back.

"You can't take away my wish. Its mine and I want to make it."

"Right now?" She nodded. "**With my hand up your skirt**?"

Instead of arguing she closed her eyes and blew the hair away, before she sat up and kissed him. She grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down.

Damon whispered into her mouth. "Make me bleed." He looked into her eyes. "**Make it hurt**."

As she looked up at him, Bonnie couldn't help but think how much things had changed between her and Damon Salvatore.

* * *

As she looked up at him, Lily couldn't help but think how appropriate the circumstances surrounding her impending death were.

She lay in the mud beneath a tree, rain pouring down upon her face, head throbbing and the blond haired man she'd visited for almost two months, in California, above her. His green eyes bore down into hers and she could tell by the look in them, what he wanted.

She fought against him, but he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand before he used the other to undo her jeans. As she continued to fight he pulled the material down her thighs before he kneeled on her thighs.

"Please don't do this," she whispered as tears, mingled with rain, slid down her cheeks.

"Do you remember me?"

"You live in Fresno."

He ripped her panties clean off her body. "Your voice is like the sweetest symphony playing just for me." She threw her head back as she screamed for help. "No one is going to hear you, and even if they could I'm not going to let them stop me from having you."

Bechard quickly pulled down his pants, before he grabbed her chin and tilted her head down so he could look at her when he finally had his way with her.

Lily stared past him at the cloudy night sky, trying to see and think about anything but this moment.

And if she hadn't been staring up towards the sky she'd have never seen the animal that tackled the man off her. She rolled to her side and saw the man and the beast brawl. She wasn't sure what the animal was but she didn't care.

It took her no time to pull up her jeans, and as soon as she had, she was running home.

* * *

Bonnie frowned as Damon sat up.

"Where are you going?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I'ma do something about these lights."

She grinned before the lights went out and the few candles that were around the room lit themselves.

Damon laughed before he reached for the waistband of her panties. "God how I love banging witches." He muttered quietly.

No sooner than the comment was out his mouth, the candles had gone out and the lights had come back on.

"There's been other witches?" she asked disappointed and slightly disgusted.

"Of course there's been other witches." He smiled as he slid her panties down. But her hands covered his and pulled them back up. "You couldn't have seriously thought you were the only… Yeah, you know what, I kinda see where you're coming from on this… and…" He paused for dramatic effect. "You're the only witch for me Bonnie."

She frowned. "You have the absolute worst timing."

At this moment the front door blew open and along with the rain that blew in, was Lily, who fell to the ground, before she crawled to the door, closed it and sat back against it.

The two on the couch rushed to redress and as soon as Bonnie was presentable she made her way to Lily before looking down at her.

Her cousin was drenched and covered in mud, hand on her chest as she struggled to breathe and eyes shut tight.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked. "Tyler didn't do this to you did he?"

Lily shook her head. "Some guy grabbed me outside the back door. He knocked me out and when I woke up I was in the woods and… he tried… to rape me—"

"Where's he at now?" Damon asked as he nudged Lily away from the door.

"In the woods." She stood. "Some animal attacked him before he could do anything to me."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Lily. "Do you remember what he looks like?"

The girl ran her fingers through her hair. "He was the last guy I dreamt about before I moved out here. He's blond and he's got this scruffy beard and he's quite tall and really muscular but… I don't think there's going to be anything left of him when that animal's done."

"I'll be back." Damon said before he made his way out the front door.

Lily began to make her way to the downstairs bathroom and Bonnie followed. When Lily was in the bathroom Bonnie leaned against the door frame and looked her over with eyes full of worry.

"I'll grab you some clean clothes and (make some tea) turn on the teapot."

She nodded as she pulled off her shirt, "Thanks."

Bonnie made her way into the kitchen and filled the teapot before she set it on the stove. After that she ran upstairs and into the guest bedroom. She searched the drawers before she found clean underwear and pajamas, and made her way back downstairs. She opened the bathroom door and set the things on the countertop before she went back to the kitchen.

By the time the water was boiled and two steaming cups of tea were prepared, Lily had stepped into the kitchen, refreshed from her shower.

She joined Bonnie at the table and the two sipped their tea.

"So," Bonnie began. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Lily looked down at the mug in her hands before she looked back at her cousin. "Not really." She saw the look Bonnie gave her before she added, "I mean, it's over with. Whatever that animal was, I'm sure it killed that guy, or at least hurt him tremendously, so I doubt he'll be after me again anytime soon."

Bonnie sipped her tea before asking. "Did you still want to go home?"

"Why? Do you want me to go home?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to make sure you were okay here."

Lily paused to think for a minute. "I feel safer here, knowing that I have a witch to look after me, and there are a few vampires on our team's side."

They continued to sit at the table sipping there tea until a howl cut through the thunder filled night. Lily stood and made her way into the living room to the window. She peeked into the front yard and saw the animal that had attacked her assailant in the woods.

Not knowing why, she opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. The large wolf made its way across the yard before it stepped up the porch and stopped in front of her before it sat and nuzzled her knee with its nose. She kneeled and stroked the dark brown fur and scratched behind its ear before she whispered

"Thank you."

It sniffed her neck before it nuzzled her chin, turned and ran off into the night.

"What was that?"

Lily jumped at the sound of Damon's voice behind her. She stood and faced him.

"That was the reason I'm standing here right now."

He smirked. "Cute." A beat. "Well I don't know what _Fido_ there did to your attacker, but I searched the woods and there's no one there."

She shuddered. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Is that really safe either?" he asked as she slid past him and into the house, before he followed.

"As safe as its going to be."

He followed her to the stairs and stood at the bottom as she made her way up. "Well just try not to do anything stupid like get yourself killed."

She stopped and turned to face him. "I think I'll say thank you for your concern," she said, slightly confused.

"I'm not sure if it was something to thank me for."

"Would it kill you to be nice?"

He rolled his eyes. "Probably. I never really wanted to take the chance, you know?"

Lily laughed as she made her way upstairs. "Of course not. You'd probably burn to a crisp."

"That did kind of feel like heartburn earlier."

"Goodnight Damon."

The vampire watched her walk upstairs and enter her bedroom before he made his way to the kitchen. He sat across from Bonnie before he grabbed Lily's cup of tea and took a sip.

"So?" Bonnie asked.

"Sew buttons."

She rolled her eyes. "What'd you find in the woods?"

He shook his head. "Besides a ripped pair of panties, nothing."

Bonnie visually shuddered. "Maybe that animal did take care of the guy who attacked her.

"Maybe, but I doubt it."


	11. Dinner Party

**Author's Note**: This is super hot off the presses. I just finished writing it about ten minutes ago and my beta hasn't even read it yet (_Sorry dear, but I'll be emailing you the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it)_. This is just a filler chapter that I wrote to get me back into the story and writing after my hiatus, and it also doesn't go with the theme. Hope you guys enjoy it and leave reviews and show some love so that I'll be motivated to write more.

* * *

"But its Grams' receipe." Bonnie whined.

Lily spit the cookie out and into the garbage can. "I don't care how many times you say that, it's not going to make it right. You clearly screwed up somewhere."

Bonnie looked through the cookbook. "I followed it step by step."

"Tastes more like you stepped in it." Lily said as she grabbed another and took a bite.

"If they're so terrible why are you eating another one?"

She shrugged before she proceeded to spit this cookie into the garbage as well. "I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and was hoping maybe it was just a bad one in the batch." Lily watched her cousin frown. "Sorry. I really was trying to make you feel better."

"Well you failed miserably." She said as she slid the entire batch into the garbage.

Lily stood. "Hey. Don't throw those out. What if there's a riot in town and people run out of rocks to throw through windows."

Bonnie glared at the girl as she tried to fight the urge to laugh. "I dislike you today."

"Bullshit."

As Bonnie went about putting the kitchen back in order Lily watched her. She didn't know how to ask the question so she just blurted it out.

"Do you still have your key to Grams' house?"

Slowly Bonnie turned to face her. "Yea. Why?"

"I just wanted to go by. Maybe find something of hers to keep for myself."

The witch pointed. "It's on the hook by the door. It's labeled. When are you thinking about heading over there?"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe later this afternoon."

"Well let me know when you want to head over and I'll drive you."

"That's alright."

"You shouldn't be wondering around town by yourself."

"Tyler said he'd take me."

Instead of saying what was on her mind Bonnie continued to clean the kitchen. Lily watched her back as she washed the dishes. Why couldn't things go right for her in this stupid town?

"We hung out yesterday afternoon and then he took me out to dinner. Nothing major. He seems like a nice enough guy."

"That's what the last girl he was with thought and she ended up dead in the woods."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He told me all about what happened with Vicki Donovan… and with her mother. He says he's off drugs now, and it's not like I plan on running off to marry the guy. I just want to make some friends and he's been the first to reach out to me."

Finally it clicked in Bonnie's head and she turned to face the girl who was younger by a month. "Have you been dreaming about him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lily pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Tyler. Her phone immediately chirped with a response. She quickly stood and walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her sweatshirt from the back of the couch and slid on her shoes.

"I'll be waiting for him on the porch."

"Have fun. Be careful."

With a roll of the eyes Lily walked out the door. "Yes mother."

* * *

Bonnie had started a new batch of cookies to help calm her nerves. Yet as she waited for the timer to go off she grew bored and this allowed her mind to wander. So she'd called Elena and invited her and Stefan over.

Now the three sat in the kitchen, staring at the cookies that Elena deemed inedible.

"Maybe your Grams used some magic when she made them, cause these taste awful." She watched her best friend frown. "Which is odd cause you're a good cook and everything is usually phenom."

Stefan grabbed the rest of Elena's cookie and tasted it, before he quickly threw the remainder in the garbage. "This really doesn't taste like a cookie a grandmother would make, unless she was old and senile."

Deciding to change the subject Bonnie stated. "So, Lily has been hanging out with Tyler Lockwood."

She watched her friends' faces for their reactions. She saw the expected shocked and disgusted look from Elena, but hadn't been expecting a look of relief from Stefan.

"What?" she questioned the 162 year old teenager.

He shrugged. "That might be a good thing. He can protect her if this mystery guy tries to come back."

Elena shook her head. "But she said that some animal took care of that guy."

"Like you said not that long ago, this is Mystic Falls, so I'm sure it's not just some random guy passing through town. Whoever he is, I'm sure we won't be seeing the last of him. We need to work on finding out what he is and more information about Lily."

Bonnie took a sip of her milk. "All I've been able to find is the same crappy internet succubus crap. I was going to go with Lily to Grams' to check through her grimoires but Lily wanted to go with Tyler."

Stefan shrugged. "Like I said, Tyler can protect her, and he'd just be good for her all around."

"At least someone thinks so."

The three turned to see Lily and Tyler standing just outside the kitchen.

Stefan laughed. "Seriously. Take care of her."

Tyler nodded. "I've been, don't worry."

"We'll be in my room." Lily stated before she grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him upstairs.

Once they were in her bedroom she slid off her shoes and hoodie, grabbed the grimoire she'd gotten from her grandmother's house, and plopped down on her bed. She rolled onto her stomach before opening the book.

When she didn't feel Tyler climbing into the bed she turned to see him, still standing by the door. "What's your deal?"

"Well you didn't really indicate where you want me to sit."

"Don't even pull that." Lily scolded with a smile. "Get over here."

The boy smiled before he slid off his shoes and climbed into bed beside her. He watched her leaf through the book for a few minutes before he gently grabbed it, pulled it away and set it on her nightstand.

"So, is it really true? That whole thing about your Grams and Bonnie being witches."

"Yes sir."

He looked her in the eyes before he asked. "So that means if I told you something super important, then you'd be able to keep it secret right?"

Lily sat up and kneeled on her bed, now facing him she eagerly nodded.

Tyler took a deep breath before he confessed. "I'm a werewolf."

She doubled over in laughter. "Stop. Seriously."

"You know what, never mind."

She watched him stand and began to walk away, but she leaned forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the bed. "Are you being serious?"

He looked down at her. "Nope, I was joking. Ha ha, I'll check you later." He tried to walk away again but her grip on him tightened. "Seriously, let me go."

The girl looked up at him. "You're serious aren't you?" She waited for a response but didn't get one. So she admitted. "I really am a succubus."

The confession caused him to sit beside her. "Are you being serious right now?" She nodded. "So, those dreams I thought I've been having…"

"Weren't dreams." Her eyes feel to her hand still gripping his wrist and she let him go. "I'm sorry."

The smile that covered his face said that he was anything but sorry. "Nothing to be sorry about it, I mean, I'm not going to complain." Lily didn't say anything for a bit. "You alright?"

Before he could think, her arms were around his neck and she was in his lap crying.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry. Whatever I said or did, I'm sorry."

With her head on his should, she sobbed and held him tighter. "You saved me from that guy last night, didn't you?" Instead of answering, he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"My pleasure." He allowed her to cry for a few minutes before he told her. "You know, if you wanted to kiss me as a thank you, I broke up with my girlfriend this morning."

Lily raised her head from his shoulder, looked him in the eyes as she laughed, before she eagerly kissed his lips.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" Lily called out.

The door opened a bit before Bonnie stuck her head inside. "So, we're gonna order pizza and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us?"

Lily looked to Tyler who shook his head, before she turned to her cousin and told her. "We'd love to. Thanx. If you want to just let us know when it's here, then we will gladly join you."

Bonnie nodded. "Will do." She said before she closed the door and made her way back to the kitchen where Elena, Stefan and now Damon waited. "So, yea, they're going to join us."

Elena smiled. "That's really adult of you Bonnie, especially considering none of us like Tyler."

Stefan grinned when he heard her say this. "Hey, if we wanted to be really adult about things, we could invite Jeremy and his girlfriend."

His girlfriend pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call him now." After stating this she walked out of the room.

Damon frowned. "Yea, how about we do none of that? Besides, dogs shouldn't eat at the table. Well you can make him sit under it and the little demon can feed him her scraps."

Shaking her head Bonnie asked. "What do you have against Tyler?"

"Seriously? I have to tell you this." He saw the confused look on the witch's face. "Tyler is a werewolf."

"Bullshit." Bonnie laughed.

Stefan shook his head. "No… he really is."

"And he's the one who saved Lily last night." Damon added.

Bonnie slid into a chair. "She says she's been dreaming about him."

"So, she's just making her way through the whole town?"

* * *

The eight sat around the dining room table, with two pizzas and cans of soda in the middle. Everyone picked at their food and Bonnie and Elena tried their best to start a conversation but nothing worked to get them to talk.

"So…" Stefan started. "This is awkward."

Lily scraped the cheese from her slice before she bit into the crust. With a mouth full of bread and sauce she said. "It feels like we should go around the table and introduce ourselves, like we're at an AA meeting." After stating this she stood. "My name is Lilith Bennett and…" at this moment she pretended to sob. "And I'm a succubus."

Damon applauded her as she took a seat and he stood. "I'm Damon Salvatore, hottest guy in this room, I'm a borderline alcoholic and I'm a vampire." Lily clapped as he sat back down and he bowed at her.

Everyone else at the table only stared at the two as though they were bonkers.

"You guys suck. That was funny." Lily said with a giggle.

"This is a very serious group of teenagers, in case you didn't know." Damon informed her.

"Lame."

Bonnie took a sip of her soda before she reminded them. "You guys do remember that someone is kind of trying to rape and possibly kill Lily."

Lily raised her hand. "I remember."

Rolling her eyes at her cousin Bonnie continued. "I think we should all possibly work together and try to figure out who this guy is and try to keep Lily safe."

Jeremy took this moment to finally speak up as he looked over to Lily. "So, is that why I was in a coma and had that really weird dream about you?"

The demon blushed before she gave Jeremy a tiny smile. "And I'm really sorry about that Jer."

"You slept with him and that's the reason he was in a coma for a week?" Anna asked with nothing but ice in her voice.

Damon leaned towards Bonnie before he whispered. "Now things are starting to get good."

With an apologetic look Lily told her. "I really am horribly sorry about that. But I think I've got everything under control."

Looking over to Anna, Damon stage whispered. "She slept with me too, and now she's sleeping with a werewolf."

"Don't make her sound like a whore." Bonnie told him.

"It kinda sounds like she is." Anna said, still staring Lily down.

Jeremy grabbed Anna's hand. "Calm down. I know she wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me."

Lily smiled to Jeremy. "Thank you sir, you know I've got a little spot for you in my heart."

At this comment Anna was across the room and had Lily by the throat, before the girl and chair fell back to the floor. As Lily gasped to catch her breath, she stared at the vampire whose veins surrounding her eyes and fangs were on display.

Tyler quickly yanked Anna's arm away from the girl before he looked her in the eyes.

"You need to calm down."

Anna calmed herself before she looked down at Lily.

The girl on the floor caught her breath before she told Anna. "I meant I love him like a brother. Geezy, I've known him since he was still pissing the bed."

Blushing, Anna helped Lily to her feet. "Sorry. I'm a little possessive."

Tyler looked her up and down before he told her. "So am I. So keep your little grubby vampire hands to yourself."

"Because the mutt at the table really has a right to call someone's hands grubby." Damon stated before he asked. "Did you wipe your paws before coming inside?"

Lily quickly wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist to hold him back. As Tyler glared at Damon, Lily whispered something into his ear, and he calmed a bit before the two left the room.

Stefan cleared his throat before he stated. "Yea… so this is awkward."


	12. Mastermind

**Author's Note****: **I'd like to thank my beta for all of her awesome help and for being awesome, and you guys for reading my story and reviewing, cause reviews are fantabulous and they make me smile and update faster, and I want to thank these moody, overemotional teenagers and vampires. Also, if you guys haven't already you should check out some of the songs from this album. Its _If_ by Mindless Self Indulgence. My personal favorite is Animal. Anyways, please continue to review cause it makes me love you guys thisssssssssssss much more.

* * *

As Bonnie finished cleaning she looked to Damon before she mumbled. "So, that was a disaster."

"If by disaster you mean, best dinner party ever, than yea, it was the most disastrous dinner party I've ever been to."

"You really know how to cheer a girl up." She frowned.

He smiled before he grabbed her hand and pulled the dishcloth out of the other. "Oh, I can cheer you up."

In less than a minute she found herself in her bedroom, and Damon shutting the door behind himself. He approached her with that smirk, and backed her into her bed.

They toppled onto the bed and once again he claimed her mouth, his hands went to her jeans and he began to slid them down her thighs.

"Someone's in a hurry." Bonnie whispered once she was able to get her mouth away from his.

"When I know what I want, I've got to have it at that moment. **It's just a problem of mine.**"

With her jeans now on the floor, Damon slid his hand into her panties, and thumbed her clit as he gently sucked on her inner thigh.

Her legs stretched as her toes curled and her fingers slid into his hair. She pulled hard and he lifted his head and stared at her face. Her eyes squeezed tight and teeth biting into her lower lip.

She looked like a Goddess at that moment, and before he could even think about what he was doing, he'd slid her panties off. His lips left her thigh and before she could lift her head to complain, he slid two fingers into her tight opening and made a scissoring motion before his lips found her nub.

He flicked and suckled the tiny bud before he hooked her right leg over his arm and grabbed the other. He pulled her left leg, pulling her closer before he placed it over his shoulder and cupped her bottom in his hand, holding her so that her lower body was above the bed.

When he removed his fingers she whimpered, but when he replaced them with his tongue and rubbed his nose against her clit she hummed. He took in deep breaths of her arousal, while tasting her and listened to all the joyful sounds that escaped from between her lips. Closing his eyes he did nothing but enjoy the moment, as she engulfed all his senses, leaving him so very vulnerable at the moment.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice everything that weighed less than five pounds was levitating around the room.

* * *

As Tyler lay on his back with Lily pressed tightly against him, lips on his, ass in his hands and straddling his erection he noticed something very odd.

Turning his face away from the gorgeous girl he looked around the room. "Uhm Lily."

"What?" she moaned as she rubbed against him through his jeans and her ridiculously short pajama shorts.

He had to close his eyes to get his thoughts back on track. Upon opening his eyes once again he looked around the room. "There's stuff floating around your room."

"That's dumb." She mumbled as her slender fingers stroked his throbbing member through his pants.

He moaned before he whispered. "I'm serious."

Lily groaned before she sat up and gasped. "Wow."

"Are you doing this?"

She shook her head. "If this were the Harry Potter universe I'd be the squib of the family. This is Bonnie."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "They're getting pretty aggressive in the next room."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear them, being a werewolf and all."

She climbed off his lap. "Gross. I don't want my stuff floating around because Bonnie's getting off."

He shook his head. "She'll be done soon." No sooner than he said this, everything in the room that had been floating came crashing to the ground. "Told you."

Lily rolled onto her stomach before she grabbed a hold of the grimoire that was sitting on the nightstand.

Tyler looked at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Don't what me." He told her before he rolled over onto her, pressing his erection against her bottom. "I've got the worse boner ever and you're just going to leave me hanging like that."

Lily made a face as if she were deep in thought. "Well if you have a boner than I'm not really leaving you hanging am I."

He stood before announcing. "You're terrible you know that."

She nodded. "That's how I've kept my v-card intact for so long."

Tyler leaned over before he kissed her behind her ear. "I'm going to leave and take care of this." He smiled before he looked at the clock. "So I'll see you in a little bit."

"If I don't move onto someone else."

"I don't like your sense of humor."

"I don't like your face."

"You're such a little demon." He teased.

"And you're a dog." She looked over her shoulder before she grinned. "See you in a little bit."

* * *

When Damon exited Bonnie's bedroom, after she had dozed off, he was a little surprised to find Lily sitting at the top of the stairs. He stood above her, looking down at the girl.

"What's your deal? Shouldn't you be out having your way with… you know what? I'm not going to finish that."

"What are your intentions with Bonnie?" Lily asked without looking up at the vampire.

He chuckled before he tried to walk past her. "What are you, her father?"

Lily stood two steps down from him, trying feebly to block his path. "I'm serious. You don't know Bonnie—"

"I know how to make her—"

"Shut up, okay. I'm being serious." She ran her fingers through her hair as she stared down at her feet. "You don't understand how devastated Bonnie was when she came out to stay with me and my mom. She didn't want to come back here. She blamed you, Elena and Stefan for what happened to our Grams. I helped her realize that no one was really to blame for that—"

"And all this is sad and **it makes me wanna cry**, but if you could possibly speed this sob story up, I'd like to get home."

Lily shook her head before she stepped around him and began to head to her room. "Forget it. You're obviously not worth it."

Now, angry, he sped around her and blocked her door. "Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

He shook his head. "I'm very worried."

Squeezing past him and into her room she rolled her eyes when the vampire followed. "You take everything in life as a joke. Granted after being around as long as you've been and being virtually immortal I can understand why, but Bonnie isn't immortal and won't be around forever. Besides the whole being a witch thing, she's your typical teenage girl. She wants to go on dates, and get married and have kids, and well… you can't reproduce and from what I've heard you don't seem to be the settling down type."

"And you think you're going to get those things with your little wolfboy?"

Lily plopped down onto her bed. "I never said I wanted those things. Besides, unlike you, Tyler is a living person, and I think he is capable of loving someone, once he works through his issues."

"So… are you Dr. Phil now?"

"See, there you go again. Too busy trying to be witty that you won't even give yourself the chance to actually think about your actions and how they might affect someone else."

Not knowing why he was doing so he told her. "I care about Bonnie. Deeply, okay, are you happy now?"

"Don't say that just to please me"

"I'm not. I actually really care about her. I'd do anything to protect her. I've spent plenty of nights awake, wondering what was going on between us and trying to figure out where we'll be in the long run and every time I hit a brick wall."

Crawling under her duvet Lily asked. "Have you had this conversation with Bonnie yet?"

"I think I might need to figure things out for myself before I go bringing her into it."

"Or, you can tell her how you feel and what you've been thinking and you guys can figure things out together moron."

Turning on his heels he began to leave the room. "I really don't like you."

"Psh! Shut up, you love me," she said before yelling, "Close my door!"

He turned and smiled at her before throwing it wide open and leaving.

* * *

As he lay in bed, head propped against the pillows and ankles crossed he couldn't help but think about how much easier things would have been if he had just killed Lily in the woods that morning.

The girl was a pest. First of all by raping him for almost a full week, then stabbing him, and now trying to squeeze her way into whatever it was going on between him and Bonnie. She was a major inconvenience to him and was a complete and utter nuisance. Hadn't even been in town a full two weeks, and had slept with him, Jeremy Gilbert, whom she'd put in a coma, now a werewolf and had some crazy ass supernatural being from California kidnapping and trying to rape her.

He really needed to write all this junk down and send a script to the producers of Law & Order: SVU. Benson and Stabler would probably be able to straighten everything out and he could go back to being the town's bad ass and possibly, finally, nailing Bonnie.

With this last thought he stood before making his way downstairs and into the study. There he found Stefan doing homework, like a pathetic high school human boy.

"Hey loser, where's Katherine the Sequel?"

"Hey asshole, where's Bonnie the Teenage Witch?"

Damon laughed. "When did you become so funny?"

Stefan shrugged. "Well I've come to the realization that there's always going to be something ridiculous going on and maybe I can chill out on being so serious all the time. Giving my brooding forehead a rest, can't risk the chance of having wrinkles for the next couple hundred years."

Damon sat across from his brother. "So, doing homework?"

"I've actually found out some very interesting things about Lily's… condition."

* * *

Bechard sat in the shady motel room, at the little table that was provided, and leaned back in his chair. He watched the man across from him, who seemed to be in deep thought.

To say that Friday had been a disaster would be an understatement.

He should have grabbed the girl at that very first chance he'd gotten. But no, he'd let her spend most of the day with that dog, instead. When he'd finally gotten her, and was so close to making her his, that fucking dog had interrupted.

He'd felt lower than scum when he had to play dead just to get the little wolf leave him. But he had deserved it for letting his guard down. He should have heard the animal before he was within a mile radius, but smelling her, having her so close, being so close to that moment that would tie them together forever was just too much.

Now he sat across from a man he hoped would be able to help him bring his plans to completion. He'd heard that he was the best at what he did, and he had a very enticing offer for him.

"So what makes this girl Lilith so special?" Andrew Spencer asked with a smirk.

"She's a succubus."

Andrew smiled. "And why should I help you get her, when I could just snatch her for myself."

Bechard pulled something out of his jacket pocket before he answered. "Because I have something to offer you, that will satisfy you much much more than a succubus."

"And that is?"

Bechard tossed the photo onto the table and Andrew grabbed it. He looked over the photo before looking back to the man across from him. "They are both very lovely but why should I settle for anything less than a succubus of my own."

"The one on the left is mine. The one on the right is for you."

"What if I want them both?"

"I think you'll be happy with just the one."

Andrew laughed before he tossed the picture back at the man. "And what would make you think something like that?"

Bechard looked the picture over. He'd taken it a few weeks ago when the pair had been at the beach. The two were sitting side by side, each with an ice cream cone and in the middle of a heart laugh, and both equally stunning.

"Because the one on the right is the granddaughter of Sheila Bennett, and from what I've observed she's just as powerful as her dear Grams was."

Andrew grabbed the photo back from Bechard and examined it closely. His fingers itched to have both of the girls in his possession. He gave his companion a smile. "I'll help you get what you want. Give me a few days, I'll think of something."

"Are you sure you can and want to do this?"

"**I'm the mastermind** here. Obviously your original plan failed and you aren't capable of pulling this off on your own."

"And you're sure you can help me?"

"Unlike you I'm **intelligent by design**. This'll be a nice little chore for me. We'll get it done." He stood before sliding the picture in his pocket. "I'll contact you in a few days."

Bechard stood and followed him to the door. "I really want to try again this Friday."

Andrew laughed. "Of course you do." He thought. "I'll have something figured out no later than Tuesday."

"Thank you, so much."

"Don't thank me just yet." He laughed before he left the room. _'Because I'm going to take them both'_, he thought to himself before he got into his car and sped away.


	13. On It

**Author's Note**: My beta is awesome! Just thought I'd throw that out there. Leave the two of us reviews so we'll know that our hardwork is paying off. I'd appreciate it and I'm sure she will too. And this story should be wrapping up soon.

* * *

Stefan leaned against his car in the school parking lot and waited for Bonnie and Lily to arrive. Yet very unlike herself Elena arrived first with Jeremy in tow. The boy said a quick goodbye before he headed towards an anxious Anna who was waiting by the door.

Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's waist before she leaned her head back and let him kiss her.

"You're such a doll for waiting for me," she told him.

He smiled. "Would I lose brownie points if I admitted that I was waiting for Bonnie and Lily?"

She shook her head and let him go. "Why are you waiting for them exactly?"

Stefan grabbed her waist and set her down on his car. "Well I've found out some very interesting things about Lily…"

"Like?"

"Like how to find out what time she 'visits' people and the way to get her to stop."

Elena's mouth dropped open. "No way! How?"

But instead of answering Stefan grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards Bonnie's car, which had just pulled into the lot.

The two girls climbed out of the car. Bonnie immediately began to make her way towards her friends and Lily to Tyler.

"Hey Lily, you got a minute?" Stefan called.

The girl turned and faced them. "What's up?"

"Can you come here a minute?"

Lily motioned for Tyler to go in without her, before she made her way to the trio. "What's going on?"

"I found out that the time you make your little visits is either the same as your birthday or—"

"The time I was born which is 1:15 in the morning."

Bonnie looked to her cousin. "You knew?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course I know. You think I'm just going to let all this weird stuff happen to me and not investigate?"

"So then you should know that all you have to do is consciously have sex with someone to make all of this stop?" Stefan asked.

Lily shook her head. "It's not that simple." She let out a deep breath. "When I went to Grams' house I found a grimoire that she had left for me, and it had pretty much everything I needed to know about my situation in it. And yes when I sleep with someone everything will stop but…"

"But what?" Elena asked genuinely intrigued.

"But when succubi mate, it's for life. So, it's not like I can just casually sleep with someone and everything's all better. Once I sleep with them, that's it. They're mine and I'm there's, and if something were to happen to my mate, then I'll turn into a full succubus."

Bonnie shook her head. "Aren't you already?"

"No. Succubi don't fully turn unless they haven't willingly had sex by the time they're eighteen, if they mated with someone and then later slept with someone else, or their mate dies."

Elena couldn't stop herself from grabbing Stefan's hands. "That's terrible."

Lily smiled. "So, yea. I'm kinda fucked."

Stefan thought for a few seconds. "You know werewolves also mate for life."

"I'm not going to do that to Tyler. I don't even know if I like him like that."

"But you could just do it, just so you can stop with all this bed hopping business." Bonnie suggested and wanted to hit herself immediately.

"Would you want the experience of losing your virginity to be decided like that? Just to get it over with. It's still kind of important to me, even if my body isn't a virgin."

Although she didn't want to Elena asked. "Maybe you should bring it up to Tyler."

Lily rolled her eyes. "How's that gonna work out? 'Hey Tyler, you wanna bone for the rest of our lives so that I won't turn into a demon'. That's kinda awkward and quite a lot to ask of someone I've only known for a handful of days."

Looking her cousin in the eyes Bonnie said. "But you have to find someone, or else you'll be a full fledge demon."

"I'm sure it'll probably be **better than this**."

"Don't talk like that." Stefan told her.

The warning bell rang and Lily shrugged as she turned towards the building. "I'll catch you guys later."

* * *

Anna watched Jeremy for a few minutes, as they sat on his bed, before she answered. "You know if I actually do this for you, you're not going to be able to stick around town after a few years."

He nodded before he leaned back against his pillow. "I know and I'm willing to take that chance."

"I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if I do this to you."

"But **I'm gonna be the one I have to face**, and you only have to worry about me loving you for the rest of eternity."

She smiled before she straddled his hips. "Love me for the rest of eternity?" He nodded. "That's quite a long time to love someone."

He shrugged. "It's not like it's going to be hard for me to do. Plus if another succubus comes to town we won't have to worry about me falling into a coma."

"Don't. That's a sore subject." She looked into his eyes before she asked. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

Anna thought for a while. "How about you finish school and then when you quote go to college unquote I change you?"

Jeremy laughed. "What is this Twilight?"

She laughed with him for a little bit. "God no. If this were some kind of teenage vampire story I'd have burned myself by now." They laughed for a bit longer. "But seriously. Let's just do that. And if something drastic happens where I absolutely have to save you by turning you then I won't hesitate."

He couldn't stop the grin that crossed his mouth.

The vampire groaned. "And I don't want to see you making pathetic attempts at offing yourself."

"I'm not going to do anything like that." This said with a grin.

"I don't like the way you said that."

"You shouldn't." he said. "I'm going to be worse than John Cusack in that movie 'Better Off Dead'."

Anna couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I actually went to see that on a date once back in the eighties."

Jeremy kissed her before he told her. "Fine. We have a deal, and I might or might not try to off myself just to keep you on your toes."

"Bring it on." She laughed before she began to kiss him back.

* * *

After school Lily caught a ride with Tyler, so Bonnie decided to head over to the Salvatore house to have a talk with Damon.

As soon as she stepped onto the stoop the door opened and Damon stood before her with a shit eating grin.

"Come over for another slice of Damon or do you want the whole thing?"

Bonnie walked around him and into the house and he shut the door behind her. Before he could make another snarky remark she told him everything Lily had explained that morning at school.

When she was finished she waited for him to say something but he just continued to sit on the couch in thought.

"Well?"

He looked to his witch before admitting. "Well I can understand her not wanting to have sex with only that dog for the rest of her life."

"I don't know what to do," she admitted before sitting next to him.

He fell to his side before stretching across the couch and plopping his feet onto her lap. "There's nothing you can do. The kid needs to just find someone to fuck for the rest of her life and problem solved. If not, then she becomes a full fledge demon. What exactly could you do to help her?"

"I don't know."

"Because there is nothing that you can do and frankly this doesn't really involve you and it's certainly not a decision you can make."

Not being able to help herself Bonnie stretched out across Damon and rested her head on his chest before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I just want her to know that I'm here for her."

This time he kissed her tiny nose and reminded her. "I think you've already made that clear with your unconditional support. And again, don't worry about it, 'cause it's out of your hands."

She stretched her neck and looked up into his eyes. "I just feel so helpless, and I can't help but imagine how she feels." She looked away from him. "Damn it Damon."

"Hey, **it ain't my fault you can't relate** to what she's going through."

She grabbed his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. "I know. I just have all this rage built up inside of me, because of all this and I just need to get it out."

At this moment Damon pushed her aside before he stood and extended his hand down to her. "Well, let's go do some magic."

"If that's your way of hitting on me—"

He rolled his eyes. "Is everything about sex with you, or did you honestly forget that you're a witch?" He watched her blush. "Come on silly girl."

She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

* * *

Lily stopped pacing the room before she turned to Tyler. "So that's it. That's everything that I've found out and I just thought I should let you know, since… well I don't know, I guess cause I…" she sighed, "like you."

Tyler sat back in one of the plush chairs in his bedroom and let everything that she had just told him sink in.

He couldn't stop help but be slightly thrilled.

Upon the girl's first day of school, he couldn't help but notice her, hell every guy in the school couldn't help but notice her. All of the kids had grown up together and new almost everything there was to know about one another so a new student was kind of a big deal. Especially if the new girl looked just as stunning as one of the most gorgeous girls in the school.

He'd caught her eye once in the hall on that very first day and felt as if he'd hit a brick wall. Something deep in his guy told him that he had to have this girl, but not just in that way that was typical to a guy his age. The urge to protect, mate and procreate was the only thought that ran threw his mind. Whenever she was close enough for him to catch her scent that thought would be the only thing that he could concentrate on.

The first night she had visited him had been mind blowing and had made the thought a constant nagging at the back of his mind. So when he'd smelled her that Friday morning on her way to school he knew he had to use this perfect opportunity to get to know her and after hanging out with her later that day he knew he would do anything to make those thoughts a reality.

Now hearing that she needed to find a mate, someone to spend the rest of her life with, in order for a shred of normalcy in her life made him want to howl at the moon, pun intended.

Across the room she only stared at him. "Are you alright over there?"

Tyler nodded. "So, do you want me to have sex with you?"

"I don't know. Well yeah, I want to have sex with you, but I don't know about for the rest of my life."

"I do."

She crossed her arms over her chest before a shy look covered her features. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I wouldn't mind mating with you for life." He saw the look of doubt. "Fine… I've only been able to think about mating with you for life since the day I saw you."

Her mouth fell open. "Is it the whole werewolf thing?"

He stood before he made his way to her. "I'm assuming it is." He grabbed her hands. "But from what my dad told me, this urge isn't a random thing. It's always legit. It's like a sixth sense we have to find the one we're meant to be with and that person for me is you. So if you need me, and you'll have me, I will gladly mate with you for life."

Now it was her turn to sit in the chair. "I don't know if I can though. It'll just feel like I'm forcing this on you."

"But you're not. I want this. I want you. I feel kinda stupid for saying this after only knowing you for a few days, but I feel as if I love you."

Lily didn't know she was crying until her hand reflexively went to her face to dry her cheeks.


	14. Pay For It

**Author's Note**: Thanx to my beta and reviewers.

* * *

Now it was her turn to sit in the chair. "I don't know if I can though. It'll just feel like I'm forcing this on you."

"But you're not. I want this. I want you. I feel kinda stupid for saying this after only knowing you for a few days, but I feel as if I love you."

Lily didn't know she was crying until her hand reflexively went to her face to dry her cheeks.

Tyler kneeled in front of her before he grabbed her hands in his. I'm not going to keep pushing this cause **I don't want you to hate me**, but whenever you make a decision let me know and I'll support you no matter what."

She nodded before she stared into his hazel eyes. "But what if you change your mind?"

"**I know I'll feel this way forever**." He admitted before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the middle of the woods with Damon seated on the ground, back against a tree, watching her every move.

They'd been out here for two hours and at first it had been fun, with him wrapping his arms around her hips as he stood behind her, kissing behind her ear and telling her she had to be able to do magic while distracted. But after an hour she'd started to feel uncomfortable.

It did feel nice to be in his arms and kiss him and allow him to do all those other things to her that he did, which felt so amazing. But after a while it felt wrong. She still wasn't sure how he felt about her and it unnerved her, because she wasn't the type of girl that would allow these actions from a boy who was anything other than her boyfriend, and Damon Salvatore was no exception.

She wanted to talk to him about what they were, and what she meant to him, yet every time she was comfortable enough around him to bring up the topic, they'd ended up doing other things that didn't involve talking.

Watching the witch stand in the middle of the woods, staring off into the night sky, made Damon stand and make his way over to her.

He was standing right in front of her before she even noticed him and he asked, "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Bonnie snapped back to reality and shook her head at him. "Nothing."

"Bullshit nothing."

She sighed. "Fine. Nothing you want to talk about."

"How do you know?"

Giving him a knowing grin she asked, "How do you feel about me?"

He blinked before taking a step back. "What?"

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to pretend as if the answer to this question would mean nothing to her, even though she knew, at the moment, it meant the world. "How do you feel about me?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "I feel like I want to take you back to my bedroom—"

"Of course I can't expect a serious answer," she interrupted before turning on her heels and walking away.

Yet he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "If you hadn't rudely interrupted I would have finished that by saying 'and never letting you leave my sight ever again', Miss Know-It All."

The frown on her face told him that that wasn't exactly what she'd wanted to hear, before she even opened her mouth and said. "So what are we?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you want, I guess we can say that we're dating."

Bonnie groaned. "**But I don't want you to date me**."

Now it was his turn to frown. "Then I'm confused. 'Cause it seems as if that's where you seemed to have been going with this."

Her head shook. "That came out wrong. I don't want you to date me, just to make me happy. **I want you to want to date me**."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've dated?" Seeing as how she wasn't going to answer, but continue to pout, he informed her. "Last time I _dated_ someone, it was called courting. I don't know what you girls want nowadays. I'm not the take you out to the movies and dinner type of guy."

"I know that, and I'm not asking you to do that."

He stared at her completely baffled. "Well then I don't know what you expect from me."

She stared into his eyes. "I just expect you to treat me like someone that you might want to fall in love with."

"Nope." He shook his head. "I can't do that."

Infuriated she turned and began to stomp away from him. But soon he was directly in front of her and grabbed both her hands in his. "I can't treat you like someone that I might want to fall in love with; because I'm pretty sure I'm already in love with you."

Tears blinded her as she felt herself being pulled into his arms and against his chest. She sobbed as he placed his chin on top of her head and breathed her in and whispered loving words, which no one would have believed he was capable of, into her ear.

* * *

Lily woke the next morning, in Tyler's bed, in his arms, and couldn't help but think that she honestly wanted to be nowhere else, that maybe she could wake this way every morning for the rest of forever.

After their talk the day before, he'd told her that he didn't want to part with her that day, and seeing as how she would be _visiting_ him later that night, that she might as well just stay the night. So she'd text Bonnie and let her know she wouldn't be home that night, and had spent the remainder of the day in Tyler's room.

The two had talked about everything. Filling each other in on every aspect of their life, their past, plans for the future, and their views on politics, religion and all the other seemingly important things in life. She'd fallen asleep in his arms and he'd succumb not much longer after.

Soon they both crawled out of bed and Lily asked if he could take her home to get a change of clothes and he'd refused. He gave her a pair of his jeans that were too big and his old football jersey from grade school that was now entirely too small for him. When he'd woken up that morning and smelled her skin, that was a delicious mix of their scents, he had gotten the primal urge to make sure that every other male, knew that she was his.

Seeing as how the desire to mark her flesh with bite marks seemed illogical, he decided that her wearing his clothes would have to do.

And by the end of the school day, everyone had known that she was his.

At the end of the school day Lily caught up with her cousin before she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Bennett."

Bonnie laughed as she pulled away from Lily. "Good afternoon yourself." They began to head to her car and on the way she asked. "So, I take it you had a good time with Tyler last night?"

"If by good time, you don't mean sleep with him, then yes I had a good time."

They climbed into the car and Bonnie asked. "I wasn't really expecting you to, but with it being Tyler I kinda assumed that girls only slept over his house, if they were sleeping with him. Plus you are wearing his clothes."

"It's weird. He acted as if he were going to kill himself if I didn't. Not that I mind wearing it, it's just…"

They let the conversation hang in the air for a little bit as they began to make their way out of the school parking lot.

Finally Bonnie asked. "It's just what?"

Lily let out a deep breath. "He told me that he loves me."

"Do you have plans with him today?"

"No."

"Let's head to the Grill, get a booth, some food, and catch up on each other."

"Deal."

* * *

Andrew sat in the booth behind the girls and listened to them talk about their love lives with vampires and werewolves and it disgusted him beyond belief. He'd have to bathe them quite thoroughly before he did anything fun with them. But it was very good to hear that they were both still virgins and this only made his desire for the two grow.

He'd thought of a plan. In fact it was such a brilliant plan, that he had decided to treat himself to lunch and had luckily bumped into the girls. Literally bumped into him.

The succubus smelt of vanilla and a gorgeous fall evening, while the witch left the aroma of lavender behind her, reminding him of a spring afternoon. So different the two were, yet enough alike to make the whole idea of being with the two so taboo.

Yes, he had the perfect plan to get the two girls, and to rid himself of Bechard.

* * *

Damon was doing one of those favorite things of his, which was sleep, when he heard the doorbell. It rang twice before he remembered that Stefan was over at Elena's house.

Before the third ring could finish he was at the door. He opened it and was greeted by his least favorite person in town.

"Why can I do for you Benji?"

He watched the teens jaw clench before he finally answered. "Listen, I know you've made it quite obvious that you don't like me, but I have something I really need to tell you."

"And that's…."

Tyler pushed past the vampire before he handed the paper he'd found under his windshield at him.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

Tyler made his way through the house before he entered the parlor and sat on the couch. "Apparently it's an anonymous tip from someone, about that guy who attacked Lily. Supposedly he's going to try again tonight."

"Shouldn't you be out protecting your little demon?"

"It concerns your little witch too."

Now Damon sat in one of the chairs and read the note over. It pretty much said that the writer was a concerned insider, who knew that Bechard would be attacking the Bennett girls that very night. It said that his plan was to grab them and bring them out to the woods where he planned to rape and kill Bonnie, making Lily watch, before he took the succubus with him.

"So, we need to find them and keep an eye on the girls, then kill the bastard." Damon stated so casually, even though inside he was fuming.

"I think one of us should watch them and the other wait in the woods, just in case."

"I think you're an idiot for even thinking we don't work together to protect them, and for thinking that he'll even get that far in his idiotic plan."

Tyler let out a deep breath. "Well we need to come up with something and find them soon."

Damon didn't argue.

* * *

Bonnie and Lily stepped out of the Grill, completely full and extremely happy.

This afternoon together had been what they had needed. They were now close like they had been back in California, and they had each helped the other with their relationship issues tremendously. Lily had suggested that they continue to make the day a 'Bily Day' and Lily had agreed. So when Damon had called her, and then Tyler had called Lily, they both had sent the calls straight to their voicemail box.

They giggled as they crossed the parking lot to Bonnie's Prius, arms linked together and smiles plastered onto their faces.

Until Lily was snatched out of Bonnie's grasp. The man didn't even look at the witch before he threw Lily over his shoulders and began to make a mad dash to the woods.

For two seconds Bonnie debated whether to try to cast a spell to stop him, but realized that it was need to much concentration and she might not be able to stop him and lose her cousin forever. So after two seconds of thought she ran after them, into the woods, as she dialled Damon's number.

* * *

**Author's Note Part Deuce**: I'm ultra excited for the next chapter. Review and I might be convinced to post it sooner.


	15. Due

**Author's Note**: I still own nothing and my beta is still the shit. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Damon had answered his phone and listened to Bonnie fill him in, as she ran, almost out of breath. He told her to stop following the man and that the whole thing was a trap yet the foolish girl continued to run, deeper into the woods.

He turned to Tyler. "We need to track them. Now!" was all he said before the two raced out the door.

Five minutes later they found the three in the woods.

Lily's body was under a tree, folded in such an awkward way, and Bonnie stood in a clearing with a man that looked so familiar to Damon.

As he and Tyler raced to the two he couldn't help but feel pride tugging at his heart. The witch really could hold her own.

He watched as the man went up in flames before a sudden downpour of rain fell onto them and put the fire out. Bonnie concentrated and a smile broke across her face when the man's arm snapped and became limp on his side.

Yet the man quickly got over the pain and charged at the girl, tackling her to the hard ground and in a second Damon had the man's shirt in his fist before he threw him across the clearing.

The vampire watched him slam against the tree, breaking it in half before he fell to the ground just as hard as Bonnie had. Damon sped across the ground, until he was standing right above the man.

His face completely transformed as he spoke. "Fancy seeing you again Bechard."

"And you Damon. I should have known if there were a witch in Mystic Falls you would have already staked your claim."

Damon knelt down beside him before he stated. "You should have known to stay on your side of the country and be content with the fact that I let you live after our last encounter."

"And you should have learnt that I always get what I want," Bechard whispered before he took the broken branch that he had found at his side and shoved it into the vampire's abdomen.

Bonnie who had been fighting against Tyler to get across the clearing and help Damon let out a sob as she saw him fall back to the ground. Tyler turned to see the change of events and before a tear could leave Bonnie's eyes, he had transformed and ran over to the man who was a threat to the girl he loved and their allies.

Without a second thought, he let his teeth sink into the man's flesh, before he ripped his arm out of its socket. The man wasn't even allowed to let a cry of pain or surprise, escape his mouth, before the werewolf had torn his throat out with his sharp claws.

The witch pulled herself to her feet and watched the scene unfold in front of her before she ran to her cousin. She checked the girl's pulse and shook her hard before Lily's eyes slid open. The girl on the ground observed what was going on and when she saw Damon, on his back with the branch sticking out of his stomach she whispered to her cousin, "I'm fine. Go to him."

Bonnie didn't have to be told twice before she quickly made her way to Damon. She knelt beside him before she placed a hand on his lower stomach and the other around the branch, and debated pulling it out.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I…"

He groaned. "Just yank it out already."

So she pressed her hand firmly against his stomach before she pulled on the branch with all her strength. He screamed as the wood slid out of him and tried to sit up.

Bonnie helped him to a sitting position and held him as he looked to Tyler to see him tending to Lily, before his eyes cut across to Bechard.

"Set him on fire," he demanded.

Her eyes followed his. "How do you know him?"

His teeth gritted before he again told her. "Burn his body. Now."

She did as she was told.

The four stood around the fire, as they watched the man burn into nothingness.

Damon's eyes never left the flames as he told Tyler. "Get Lily home."

Tyler looked Damon over. "Are you going to be alright? Looks like you lost a lot of blood."

"Concern yourself with your soon to be mate. Get her home."

Bonnie watched Tyler pick Lily up before he began to head back to civilization. She and Damon continued to stand and watch the man, who had caused so much trouble in their lives over the past few days dissolve into ash and mingle with the earth. She slid her hand into Damon's before she looked at him.

"Are you going to demand for me to get my soon to be mate home?"

She watched the corner of his mouth quirk up. "Soon to be mate?" he watched her nod. "Like how soon?"

Her cheeks flushed because even though this didn't really seem like the appropriate time to be having the thoughts that were running through her head, she knew that the adrenaline had a big part of it.

"As soon as we get somewhere with a warm bed?"

He grinned. "Let's watch this through and make sure we're in the clear, before we head back."

So they watched the flames and after another hour began to make their way back to the Salvatore house.

Damon draped his arm across her shoulder, trying to convince himself that it was more so him trying to be a gentleman and not because he actually needed the support. He really didn't want to admit to the girl that he was seriously injured.

Yet she felt the difference in the way he walked and felt his shirt and jacket continue to dampen from the blood loss whenever his abdomen brushed against her.

"You need to feed," she mumbled, having not really wanted to say it, but knowing that it was true.

He nodded. "Which is what I'm going to do as soon as I make it home?"

She shook her head, thinking to herself that, with the condition he was in, he might not make it back to the house. "Can't you feed on some animal out here?"

"If you want to catch something for me, then I will happily do so. But I don't really have the strength to hunt right now."

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Every time he stumbled he leaned more heavily against her.

"You can drink from me." Was the whisper he wouldn't have heard if he didn't have such sensational hearing.

The vampire shook his head. "You don't really mean that or want me to."

"But I want you to live," she said earnestly before she stopped walking. He watched her as she pulled her hair aside and over her shoulder furthest from him and extended her long graceful neck. When he hesitated she joked, "Consider it a reward for trying to do the noble thing, but kind of failing."

This caused him to chuckle. "**I never really lost the fight**."

She laughed as well. "Yeah, but you **never really won it **either."

"I can't have you do this for me."

She rolled her eyes. "You would wait until you're dying and need someone else's help to try and do the right thing. Just do it."

"I don't—"

Bonnie interrupted. "I trust you." She sighed. "I love you and I'd really like for you to stick around for a while longer."

Damon smiled. "Love?"

She pulled away from him. "Fine, be a jerk and just stay out here in the woods and die."

"Geez why can't I ever** get the respect that I'm due**, even if it's **only for tonight**?"

"Because you can't stop pushing my buttons."

"Well I'm sorry you have such lovely buttons for me to play with." He watched her blush before he added. "Fine. Since you love me, and want me to continue living, I guess I can have a sip or two of you. And well you do taste amazing, by that I mean your blood and your—"

"Just do it before I change my mind." She said.

Damon stood silently in front of her for a moment before he slid the collar of her shirt and her bra strap down over her shoulder. He cupped her chin in his hand before he kissed her lips, before he let his kisses trail across her cheek.

"I love you too, silly witch," he whispered into her ear.

She let out a sigh and kissed his cheek and before she could even think about anything other than the fact that Damon Salvatore loved her, she felt blinding hot pain as his fangs sank into her carotid artery.

The pain was so intense as Damon suckled from the wound, and she felt herself growing light headed. Her knees buckled and she felt his arm circle her waist as he held her upright, the whole time continuing to drink what he needed of her.

When he was completely healed and able to stop drinking from her, he pulled away before giving her neck a flick with his tongue.

Bonnie felt light headed and although the whole ordeal had hurt tremendously, she had grown wet and warm in her panties, and if it weren't for her being so dizzy she would have told him so and rushed him home.

Damon seemed to have read her thoughts, because at that moment he hitched her over his shoulder and sped to the house.

When he made it inside with the witch, he paid no attention to his brother and his girlfriend who were making out on the couch and made his way straight to his bedroom.

Once they were in the room and he'd closed the door he set her to her feet.

She couldn't believe this was about to happen. She closed her eyes in order to get her thoughts together, and heard the sound of Damon's feet against the floor, coming closer and closer to where she stood.

He gently brushed her hair back, before he kissed her, the way that he hadn't allowed himself to before. Instead of kissing her, as if his only thought was to get her into bed, he kissed her as though she was the only person he wanted to kiss for the rest of his immortal life. Somehow that scared her more.

He backed her up to the bed before he playfully pushed her onto it. He used his fingers and teeth to remove her clothes and when she was completely undressed, he stood back and admired her body. It was flawless apart from the puncture wounds on her neck, and this only made it so much harder for him not to taste her delicious blood. She leaned back on her elbows, legs dangling off the edge of the back, and this innocent, shy look on her face that didn't match the sultry body language she displayed.

When he had done nothing but stare at her for more than a few minutes, he felt his shirt slowly rise over his abdomen, chest and then head. He knew she was doing it, even though the only movement she made was the whispering under her breath as she concentrated on his body.

"Impatient?" he asked.

She only nodded before beckoning him with her finger. As if moved by magic he made his way to the bed before crawling onto her.

He kissed her forehead and held her right hand in his left as he slid the other between their bodies and massaged her clit. He watched her bite her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. He nuzzled her neck, fighting every urge within him that screamed at him to bite her again.

After a few minutes she took her hand that wasn't in his and brought it to her face. He watched her, curious, as she licked her palm, before taking him into her tiny, warm and wet hand and began to stroke him.

He couldn't move for a few seconds, letting the feeling wash over him and leaving him anxious to see what it felt like to actually be inside of her.

"I am going to devour you," he told her between gritted teeth.

"Please do."

That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands before holding them above her head. This caused her breasts to lift, making them look all the more perky and delicious, so he really couldn't help himself when his lips found one of her nipples of their own accord.

Her chest began to rise and fall at a faster rate, as she felt him guide his erection to her center. He rubbed his tip against her clit and she felt her insides burning with desire and impatience. Yet she knew him, and knew that if she begged, he would only tease her that much more.

Finally he brought the head of his member to her entrance and gently made his way inside of her. Her face winced in pain as he slid between her lips and into unexplored territory. They stayed this way for almost a minute, him inside of her, neither of them moving, just staring into each other's eyes. He wanted her to get used to the feel of him inside of her, and didn't want to make any movement that might cause her more pain than necessary.

So he was more than surprised when she rolled her hips away from him, than back up to fully engulf his member with her warmth again.

He brought his lips down to hers as he began to slowly move back and forth, trying to find a rhythm that felt good for them both, but wouldn't hurt her. Her slender legs wrapped themselves around his waist, causing her pelvis to shift, allowing more depth for him to work with. He wasn't sure if she had done it intentionally, or if she had even known what she was doing when she had done it, but he really didn't care.

They moved like this, together, until it almost became a dance, a dance that the two had choreographed together years ago, but were now finally to perform. She was so warm, tight and wet, that he felt as though he were wrapped in one of those stupid snuggie contraptions, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked and he could hear in her voice that she was self conscience.

He kissed behind her ear, as he inhaled the scent of her hair. "I love you."

"That's funny?" she asked with a teasing grin.

Again he laughed. "That fact that I Damon Salvatore has finally fallen in love, and with all people a seventeen year old witch… it's just, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Guess I just have that effect on people," she joked, before he buried himself deeper inside of her, completely filling her until he had gently hit her cervix.

She let out a gasp.

"You alright?"

"Do that again."

And he did, over and over, getting the most arousing sounds out of her. He still wasn't completely sure whether she was in pain or not, but she had whispered for him to not worry and had continued to thrust at him.

Soon he felt her tightening sporadically, and as she continued to squeeze around him he felt a tightening in his lower stomach and testicles. Soon it became too much for him to handle and he brought his lips to her ears…

"Can I?"

"Yes," she whispered, before she felt that searing pain in her neck again, that mingled with the pleasurable pain inside of her, and it all became too much.

Her walls tightened, and he was done. She finished seconds later.

They lay on top of the sheets, allowing their heart rates to slow. She'd thrown open the windows without leaving the bed, needing the autumn breeze to cool her hot sweaty skin.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"That was fun," she told him.

"Understatement of the year…. Kind of like saying your dinner party and cookies weren't that bad."

She laughed. "You're never going to let me live down that day."

"Not as long as you live," he whispered into her ear.

As they lay in one another's arms, Bonnie couldn't help but think about that last statement he'd made. She knew he didn't mean it in a mean way, but was only stating a fact. The fact that she would probably be long gone before he saw his last day, reminding her that as she aged he would forever be stuck inside the body of a twenty two year old.

She rolled to her side and he laid behind her, pressed against her back, arms around her waist and she couldn't help but feel protected… and wonder, how long this would last. If he would grow bored with her once she started to age, or if he'd truly stick by her side.

Yet, taking a tip from the man who loved her, she didn't let this thought worry her as she drifted off to sleep.


	16. Money

When Lily finally stepped out of the shower, she found Tyler sitting on her bed. She'd told him to go home and shower and grab a change of clothes before coming back, and apparently she had taken much longer with her shower because there he was waiting for her.

He smiled at the girl before he opened his arms wide and she walked over to him before falling into his embrace.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She frowned. "Like a complete failure at life."

"Why's that?"

She pulled away from him a bit before she admitted. "You, Bonnie and Damon are amazing and I can't do anything. I'm not a vampire. I'm not a werewolf. I'm not even a witch, the one thing that runs in my family. No, I'm a stupid succubus and my only power is to rape people in their sleep."

Tyler grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him before he kissed her forehead. "At least you're really good at it."

"Seriously. I hate having to be protected all the time." She fell back onto the bed and threw her arms over her head. "I need to learn karate." This followed by a pathetic kick.

Ignoring her whining and terrible martial arts, Tyler stood and made his way to her desk. There he picked up the grimoire before he walked back over to her, and set the book on her stomach.

Lily sat up and watched him stretch across the bed before she asked. "I thought we just went over the whole me not being a witch thing?"

"And I don't think your Grams would put spells in here specifically for you, if she believed you were just a _squib_."

Grabbing the book and looking at the section with the handwritten spells scrawled on the pages Lily mumbled, "Don't know why I'm listening to a muggle like you anyway."

Smiling Tyler slid under the covers before he yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll wake you in a little bit."

* * *

The next morning when Tyler woke he found Lily seated at her desk and still looking over the book her grandmother had left her. The boy walked over to her chair and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened to you last night? You didn't 'visit' me."

Without looking up from the book she whispered, "I'm not going to be sleeping for a while."

He frowned. "You're not going to try to pull that not sleeping bullshit again are you?"

She shook her head. "Yesterday was exactly three months before my birthday. As a borderline succubus, I'm now going through the… I guess you'd call it the… I don't know, the only thing coming to mind is prewarming—"

Tyler interrupted. "I don't care what it's called. What is it?"

"I'm not going to sleep again until I turn on my birthday." Her face down, eyes trying to focus on the words and not her tears, she added. "So I guess this is like a way to allow me to enjoy the rest of the time I have with everybody."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You're going to have sex with me."

"I can't—"

"You can, you want to and you will. I don't care if I have to rape you."

She smiled at the somehow considerate threat. "Can you give me some time to think about it?"

He pulled away from her a bit so that he could look into her eyes. "I'm giving you until Saturday. After that I'm coming after you."

"Deal." Her eyes went to the book that rested on her desk. "So, I want to show you some stuff I learned last night."

* * *

When she and Tyler arrived at school she gave him a quick kiss goodbye before she ran across the parking lot to Elena and Bonnie, who were huddled close by Bonnie's car.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked with a smile.

"She won't tell me." Elena stated before she glared at her friend for two seconds before breaking into a smile. "So, I saw Damon carrying you up to his room at break neck speed, so you might as well just spill it already."

Bonnie's cheeks flushed before she let out a deep breath. "Fine… I slept with Damon, and I don't want to talk about it anymore." She saw the looks she received from the two. "Well at least right now. Changing the subject, what are you going to get Tyler for his birthday?"

Lily's forehead creased before she asked. "What birthday?"

Elena laughed as the trio began to head into the school. "The birthday that everyone has every year."

"Well, no shit, but I mean… He didn't tell me about it. When is it?"

"Friday." The witch informed her.

The two watched their favorite demon as they began to weave their way through the crowded hallways.

"What am I going to do?" she thought aloud.

At this moment Caroline Forbes appeared right in front of them making all three girls stop dead in their tracks. "Yeah, what are you going to do about not speaking to me once since you've been in town, you bitch." This said right before her arms went around Lily.

Lily returned the hug. "I'm sorry. I've just been going through a lot with adjusting to this whole new town and school thing."

"But you've had time to get a boyfriend?" The blonde asked. "And of all people Tyler Lockwood." She saw the looks Bonnie and Elena shot her before she asked. "Now, what are you going to do about what?"

"Tyler's birthday."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Duh. Throw him a party."

* * *

That afternoon Bonnie and Lily made their way to the woods. Lily had whispered to Bonnie at lunch that she had learned some things from the book Grams had left her, and Bonnie was very eager to see.

So after school they had rushed home and grabbed the grimoire before entering the woods. Seeing as how Bechard was now dead, they really didn't see any threat there. Just as a precaution however they had told their respective "boyfriends" where they would be.

The two sat on the ground with the book between them.

"So, what can you do?" Bonnie asked with the biggest grin.

Lily gave her a huge smile before she placed her hands on the ground at her side. Her eyes closed and she concentrated as she whispered the enchantment that her Grams had scrawled for her.

Bonnie watched as the ground began to shake a bit. Her mouth fell open when the earth between them began to split.

When Lily stopped she looked up at her cousin. "That's all I can really do for right now. Apparently my element is earth."

"And mine's fire." Bonnie's eyes sparkled with delight. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks."

Quickly Bonnie grabbed the book and began to look over other spells. "Want me to help you with a few of the others?"

Lily nodded. "You're the best."

* * *

Damon stood off at a distance as he watched the two.

Even though Bechard was no longer a threat, he had a feeling that the whole ordeal wasn't over. He knew that Bonnie could handle some things on her own, but he assumed that whoever they would be dealing with could probably take the two out easily.

As he watched his witch, he couldn't get rid of the smile that was plastered on his face. The silly girl actually loved him back. It felt amazing to have a girl that he loved, actually love him too. Hell, it felt amazing to actually love someone again. After the whole ordeal with Katherine, he had fought the urge to succumb to feelings for anyone else, and the last person he had expected to develop feelings for was Bonnie Bennett.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the crunch of leaves on the ground about a half mile away from where the girls sat. Scanning the area he saw a dark skinned man slowly and cautiously making his way to the clearing.

He pulled out his cell and called Tyler as he quickly made his way to the girls. He told the werewolf to head over now, before he hung up.

"I need to get you two out of here now," he said, completely startling the girls who were working on making force fields.

The two stood and looked at him completely shocked before Bonnie asked, "What's going on?"

Before he could answer they watched as Damon flew back, crashing into a tree before falling to the ground. Both turned to the opposite direction of the vampire to see a man watching them with a smile.

"Hello ladies."

Andrew watched the witch begin to mumble a spell and he quickly made a zipping motion across his mouth, before he saw her lips shut tight.

"I don't want to hurt either of you," he told them. "I wanted to make a proposition."

"I've got a proposition for you," Lily said. "Fuck off."

He looked to her and shook his head. "Such an ugly mouth on such a beautiful girl." He repeated the same motion he had made for Bonnie. "Now, as I was saying…I would like to bring both of you to my home. I don't want to hurt either of you. In fact I would take great care of—"

Andrew stopped speaking when he felt his heart tightening in his chest and he saw the look of concentration on Bonnie's face. So he returned the favor, and watched the petite girl pass out and fall to the ground.

He looked to Lily and watched as she began to involuntarily move towards him. He watched her struggle with the unseeable force and fall to the ground, still making her way to him.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt either of you, but you're both being quite difficult."

Lily watched as the wolf that had been stalking between the trees lunged at the warlock, and watched the man turn, as Tyler was in mid pounce, before he waved his arm, making the wolf crash into a tree.

She saw him talking to Tyler, not paying her the slightest bit of attention to her, as she lay on the ground. She rolled onto her stomach before kneeling on the ground and placing her hands flat against the earth. She watched the man torture her soon to be mate, and the urge to protect him consumed her entire being.

As the man broke one of the animal's arms, she heard him howl in pain and anger flooded her body. Taking all this anger she placed it into her palms and only concentrated on destroying this man who was hurting the man that she wanted to spend forever and another life time with.

The earth trembled and split almost a yard beneath Andrew's feet, causing him to fall into the hole.

Lily stood and ran over to the edge of the opening. As she stared down at him, she again went to her knees and touched the ground, and watched the opening close quickly with so much force that a few trees fell.

Completely fatigued Lily couldn't help but lay where she was and rest her head on the ground.

* * *

When Damon came to, he saw the fallen trees in the clearing and Lily beside them, lying on the ground, as though she were resting in the most comfortable bed in the world.

Tyler was making his way to her, trying his best to nurse what was clearly a broken arm.

"What happened?" Damon asked as his eyes finally found Bonnie, sprawled out in the clearing as well.

"She buried him alive. Split the ground in half and buried him." Was all Tyler said as he kneeled beside her and cradled her in his good arm.

"Bonnie did that?" he asked amazed. When Tyler shook his head he asked, "Lily?"

The teen nodded. "It was pretty amazing." He looked down at the girl that he held tightly to his chest. "She's pretty amazing."

Damon nodded as he made his way to Bonnie and picked her up. "Well she is a Bennett woman."

The two took the girls home and when Bonnie woke Damon told her what had happened.

Bonnie shook her head. "She shouldn't be sleeping though. She told me she entered her… I think she called it "prewarming state"."

Damon shrugged. "Well she's been out for the past two hours. Tyler asked me to watch over her while he went to take care of his broken arm."

Sliding out of bed Bonnie left the room before she made her way down the hall and entered Lily's room. She sat on the bed and violently shook her cousin. She watched the girl's eyes open before she smiled up at her.

"Hey." Lily greeted. "You're okay."

"And you slept."

Lily yawned as she stretched. "I was just exhausted after all that witchy stuff. The grimoire says I'm not really supposed to put so much into witchcraft, until I've gotten all the succubus out of my system. But I couldn't just sit there and watch him kill you all… especially Tyler."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her. "Well, thank you."

"No problem."

"Do you love him and want to mate with him and have babies with him?" she asked with a silly girly grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Obviously, considering **I made a sacrifice because I want it all**. I just got this super primal urge to protect, mate and provide for him, and... I guess I snapped."

"So, now you just have to tell him and mate with him and then you can live a normal life."

She scoffed. "Right, a normal life in Mystic Falls."


	17. Bomb This Track

**Author's Note****: **Yup, this is the end of this story. For those of you who have yet to review, its still not to late. Let me know what you thought. What was your favorite chapter, favorite couple, whatever, just show some love. Also let me know if any of you would be interested in reading a sequel so I can know if I should even bother my beta with that.

* * *

That Friday Bonnie decided to stay home from school and spend the entire day in bed with Damon.

They'd made love numerous times, until Bonnie had thrown in the towel, claiming to be too sore and tired to have another go on the "Damon Train". They lay in bed and he told her about all the different things he'd done in his immortal life, and she stared at him, completely fascinated by everything he said.

"And you're just going to keep getting into adventures for centuries to come." She stated with a forced laugh.

"It'd be a lot better if you were to join me," he casually mentioned.

Teasing she shook her head. "And spend the rest of time with just you? I'd commit a murder suicide."

Damon covered her body with his before he said, "As if Elena isn't going to turn in order to spend forever with Stefan."

Surprisingly this thought had never crossed her mind and Bonnie ignored the vampire on top of her and let this thought roll around in her head. Of course Elena was going to allow Stefan to turn her. It was the only logical thing for them to do in order to spend forever together. And yes she herself wanted to spend forever with Damon, but she knew she didn't want to spend it as a vampire.

"So you should probably just let me turn you soon," he added.

All thoughts of continuing this conversation were interrupted by the sound of the front door being thrown open and Lily shouting, "Stop With All The Coitus, I'm Home!"

Bonnie slid out of bed and began to get dressed so that she could help Lily set up for the party.

* * *

Bonnie stood in a corner of the living room with Caroline and Elena, keeping an eye on her classmates, making sure things didn't get too out of control. Stefan and Matt Donovan were killing Nazi Zombies on Lily's Xbox, while Damon dominated the mortal teenagers in drinking games.

"Have you seen your cousin anywhere lately?" Elena asked. "She's had quite a lot to drink."

Damon didn't even look up from the cards in his hands before he responded. "She and He are in the kitchen."

Bonnie excused herself before she made her way into the kitchen.

There she saw Tyler sitting in a chair and her cousin doing some kind of dance in her drunken state, to the rap song that was blaring through the house.

Lily paid absolutely no attention to her surroundings as she swung her hips to the beat of the song, one hand on Tyler's shoulder as she leaned forward and sang the songs in a deep voice to him.

"This really isn't sexy," Tyler told her of the male voice she was trying to copy.

"This is always sexy," she slurred before she began to shake and spin in a circle until she now faced Bonnie. "Bonnie B., tell this kid that my sexy man rap voice is _sexy as hell_."

The witch shook her head. "Lily B., that voice is the complete opposite of sexy."

"Thank you," Tyler said as he stood. "You've had way too much to drink."

Lily nodded as she set her cup down. "I have." She turned to her cousin and gave her the most obvious wink she could. "You should help me up to my bedroom Mr. Lockwood."

Needing no more hints Tyler grabbed Lily's hand before he told Bonnie. "I'm going to help get this kid into bed."

As Tyler pulled Lily out of the kitchen the girl only danced behind him.

Bonnie giggled. "You should be embarrassed."

"Psh! I'm way past the point of sobriety to be embarrassed big cuz."

Once Tyler had Lily in her room he closed the door, and watched her as she continued to dance. He leaned against the door and only watched her in all her drunken glory, knowing that she would regret every drink in the morning.

He watched as she slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and as she continued to shake her hips, pulled the shirt over her head.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her fingers struggle with the button of her jeans.

She shushed him before whispering. "I'm seducing you."

"Is that what you call it?"

As she slid out of her pants, still dancing she answered, "Sure."

Tyler continued to watch her dance/stumble around the room and as he laughed he told her, "**Thanks for the party**."

She made a gesture with her hand as she stated. "Don't even worry about it. It's the least I could do for my mate."

"So you've decided."

Lily climbed onto her bed and sat with her legs tucked beneath her. "Yes sir." She watched him as he continued to lean against the door. "I've decided that I officially love you and I want to boff you for the rest of my life _and_ I want to have your were-cubus babies sometime in the future."

He laughed as he made his way to the bed before he slid off his shoes and got in with her. He mimicked the position she was sitting in and sat across from her. "You sure about this?" He watched her nod. "You want to take the chance of being my mate for life."

She again nodded as she reached for his belt which she undid in seconds before she slid her hand into his jeans and boxer briefs and rubbed him. "And **I wanna take a chance, deep in your underpants**."

Tyler pulled his shirt off before he pushed her over onto her back. They kissed as they both assisted in undoing her bra. He kissed his way down her chest and stomach and took the waistband of her panties between his teeth and she giggled as he began to pull them down.

At this moment they heard the door open and both looked to see Anna and Jeremy, both looking horribly embarrassed before they quickly closed the door back.

Lily let out a groan. "**Now I'm embarrassed**."

Tyler shook his head as he continued to pull her panties off. Once he'd thrown them on the floor he told her. "Don't worry about them."

They began to kiss again as he covered her body and soon she was pulling his pants down his thighs and he quickly kicked them off before he settled himself between her legs.

"You need to take those boxer briefs off like right now," Lily threatened.

He stood and did as she told him and she only gawked at him. And closed her legs tightly together.

"Where do you plan on putting that?" she asked innocently.

He pointed. "Right there."

She shook her head. "It's not gonna fit."

"We'll work something out," he said with a proud smile.

Tyler crawled on top of her and covered her lips with his. Their tongues fought in a drunken manner before she'd taken all she could and reached into her nightstand drawer. She handed him the condom with a shaky hand.

He did nothing but whisper reassuring words to her as he slid the condom on, and asked her two more times if she were sure she wanted to go through with this right now. She only nodded.

He gathered the petite girl into his arms and slowly entered her body and after that everything came naturally for her.

* * *

The next morning Tyler made his way downstairs and into the Bennett kitchen. There he found Damon sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"You guys were quite loud last night," he stated. "Next time try to keep it down."

Tyler laughed as he poured two glasses of orange juice. "Next times will probably be at my house… and don't you have your own place to have sex at."

"Besides the point. You should be more considerate to others Mr. Lockwood."

"I am being considerate. I'm taking her orange juice." Tyler began to leave the kitchen when Damon called him back into the room. "What now?"

"That first guy that attacked Lily… his name is Bechard, he's the demon of Friday and controls the weather, or something stupid like that. I met him about ten years ago in California, and well, let's just say… we didn't get along."

Now Tyler set the two glasses down before he sat across from the vampire. "And what exactly did you do to cause that disagreement?"

Damon smirked. "I kinda killed his girlfriend at the time." Tyler rolled his eyes. "The guy from the other night, I still don't know anything about him besides the obvious, him being a wizard."

Tyler shrugged. "What does it matter? They're both out of the picture."

"Bechard yes, this other guy, maybe not."

"Why do you say that?"

The vampire shook his head. "It could just be me being paranoid, but… it's just a feeling I have. I think he might have let us think we won that battle so that he could catch us by surprise later on down the line."

"But Lily isn't a succubus anymore."

"But now it appears as if we have two powerful witches on our hands." Damon reminded him. He stood and after a minute he added. "I'm just saying, that maybe, for the girls' safety, we should try to get along and work together."

Tyler stood. "_The_ Damon Salvatore making an alliance with the 'household pet'. You must really care about Bonnie."

Playing with the ring on his finger Damon admitted. "Yeah, I do." He cleared his throat before extending his hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

The teen shook his hand before he grabbed the glasses of juice and headed back to Lily's bedroom.


End file.
